What's Next
by ClarkeBlake
Summary: It's been two days since Clarke has rescued the 47 and reunited with Bellamy. However, Clarke can't find her place at Camp Jaha so she seeks out Bellamy, who is struggling with his own demons after his brutal experience in Mount Weather. Will Clarke and Bellamy leave everything they know behind to start a new life? Also, Octavia has become the new commander after Lexa's death.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke sat alone in Camp Jaha on a cool October night and downed a glass of Monty's moonshine. She shivered at the strength of the drink and lost herself in thought.

It had been two days since the 47 were rescued from Mount Weather. Defeating the Mountain Men was not easy and many lives were lost, but for the first time since they were on the ground, they were not threatened.

Lexa and Indra died heroically in battle while taking down Cage Wallace. This devastated Octavia, but the grounders believed that Lexa's soul was in Octavia, so they wanted her to become the new Commander. Octavia was hesitant to take on this authority because of what happened to Lincoln.

Octavia felt that if she became the commander, she would not have the time to focus on helping Lincoln recover from his relapse. However, Clarke begged Octavia to take the position because if not, the grounders could stop honoring the peace treaty. Eventually, Octavia agreed. Her ceremonial induction would be held in two more days.

Bellamy was not thrilled about his sister becoming a complete grounder, but he had a lot more on his mind than that. Bellamy had been tortured mentally and emotionally in Mount Weather to the point where he did not know what to do with himself anymore. He was able to disable the acid fog and help the 47 escape, but he still had a price to pay. The pain that he endured and witnessing the brutal deaths of children scarred him for life.

Clarke did what she could to comfort Bellamy but it was no use. He was distant from everyone. Clarke knew that she should have been celebrating with the rest of the people but she couldn't help but feel lonely and sad. With Raven avoiding her, Monty and Jasper recuperating, Octavia becoming commander, and Bellamy distancing himself from everyone, Clarke was alone.

Clarke didn't know what to do with her life now that the war was over. She couldn't figure out what her purpose was. Her mother retook command of the ark immediately following the war and Jackson had medical under control. Clarke couldn't fit in anywhere.

She decided to take a walk back to the drop ship. She knew it was dangerous to walk back there alone at night but she was too drunk to care. Clarke grabbed a pack and stumbled out of the gate. The gate was left permanently open after the war as a sign of welcoming to the grounders.

Clarke was a little tipsy which made walking quite difficult. She laughed at herself when she tripped over a tree branch and struggled to get up. She used the tall trees to help herself move forward.

Just as her legs were about to give out, she saw the dropship in the distance. This motivated her to keep moving forward. Once she arrived at the drop ship, she noticed a light shining from inside the drop ship door. Clarke pulled out her gun and slowly crept up to the door. She took one last deep breath and then burst through the aimed her gun at the figure sitting near the light.

The man looked up. He had dark circles around his eyes and tear stained cheeks. He looked embarrassed to see her so he turned his head away. It was Bellamy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, slurring the last word. He grabbed her hand and helped her sit down. Clarke slumped over onto Bellamy's shoulder and burped. He chuckled for the first time since he came back from Mount Weather.

"Sorry.." Clarke slurred as a blush crept up her cheeks. She tapped his face with her fingers and laughed. Bellamy could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Clarke, are you drunk?" He asked with a hint of concern. Clarke nodded and closed her eyes.

"I don't even see the point anymoreeee…" She slurred. Bellamy held her face up so he could hear her better. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Bellamy felt the force of Clarke's head weighing down on his hands. She was passing out. Her bloodshot eyes couldn't stay open.

Suddenly, she was asleep. Bellamy sighed and let her body fall onto him. He shut his eyes and went to sleep as well.

The next morning Clarke woke up on the hammock in the drop ship. Bellamy must have moved her last night, but he was nowhere to be found.

Clarke groaned and rubbed her temples. She had a horrible hangover. Before she could open her eyes again, she felt strong arms lifting her up and pouring water into her mouth.

"Thanks.." She mumbled and covered her eyes with her arm. Bellamy laughed again. "I never thought that I would see Clarke Griffin drunk." Bellamy teased. Clarke swatted him away with her free hand and he playfully swatted her back.

"You seem better." Clarke mumbled. Bellamy sighed as he took a damp cloth and placed it on her forehead. "Yeah, I don't know why but, I suddenly feel a little better." He replied. Clarke gave him a half smile and rolled onto her side.

"What's bothering you?" He asked. Clarke turned back around to face him and opened her eyes to stare into his deep brown eyes. He bent down to her level so they could see one another eye to eye.

"It's just...I don't feel like I belong here anymore. On the Ark I mean. There's just no place for me there. I think I should just leave." Clarke admitted. Bellamy was flabbergasted. He held his breath, unsure of how to respond to her.

"You can't leave Clarke… I…" Bellamy stuttered. Clarke cocked her head slightly to the side, cueing him to continue. Bellamy couldn't find the rest of the words.

"Anyways, I've been thinking maybe I should just get out of here. Go to the ocean and meet with that clan Octavia was talking about." Clarke said. Bellamy was still in shock. He never would have thought Clarke would leave her people.

"So you are just going to leave us, just like that?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Clarke could sense the tension in his face and responded with a more demanding tone.

"You make it seem like I'd be abandoning my people, I'm not. I did what I had to do. I saved them and now they don't need me anymore. Ever since the war with the grounders, I've done things that I can never be forgiven for. My mother hates me because I allowed that village to get blown up. Even you hate me for that." Clarke screamed. Bellamy rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You have no room to talk, Bellamy! You ran away here!" Clarke screamed. This was enough to get him to turn around. Anger boiled in his face.

"I'm sorry I'm having trouble looking at anyone lately! I was fucking tortured in Mount Weather where you sent me! I killed a young boy's father. Don't give me that shit Clarke." He shouted back. He then continued to walk off into the woods.

Clarke didn't have the strength to chase after him so she just collapsed on the floor and vomited.

Clarke fell asleep again on the floor next to her vomit. When she woke up a few hours later, Bellamy still was not there. Clarke jolted up off of the floor and looked outside the drop ship. He wasn't there either.

"Bellamy?" She called out. The only response she received was her echo. She walked down the drop ship door and onto the rubble. She then saw a figure sitting on the fence and looking up at the stars. It was Bellamy.

Clarke slowly approached him and climbed up to sit next to him. He didn't acknowledge her presence.

"I'm sorry… For everything. I did…"

"What you had to do. I know." He interrupted. Clarke huffed and looked up at the stars.

"Us fighting doesn't help anything. I'm going back to the ark tonight. You should come too." Clarke suggested. Bellamy shook his head.

"You don't have to face this alone. Plus Octavia's induction as the new Commander is tomorrow and I know she wants you there." Clarke said. Bellamy froze. He had completely forgotten about that.

Clarke stood up and jumped off of the fence. She put her pack back on and began walking into the woods. Before she knew it. She heard steps behind her. It was Bellamy.

"I'm doing this for Octavia." He said. Clarke nodded and they walked on, into the endless forest in search of Camp Jaha.


	2. Chapter 2

The arrived back at Camp Jaha at around 3 in the morning. Clarke and Bellamy went their separate ways into their tents with intent to meet up at first light. They were going to walk together to the ruins of Ton DC for Octavia's inauguration. Octavia was already there, preparing for the ceremony.

At first light, Clarke met Bellamy by the gate of Camp Jaha. They had stocked up on supplies and were ready to go, when two riders greeted them.

"We were sent to escort you to Ton DC." One of them proclaimed. He was riding on an all black horse. Behind them were two other horses. One was a paint and the other was chestnut. Clarke mounted on the chestnut horse and secured the reins in her hands. She looked down to see Bellamy just staring at the horse. He had never ridden one before.

"Do you need help?" She asked. He shook his head and attempted to mount up but he couldn't figure it out. It took him three more times until he got on the horse.

The grounder road up ahead as Clarke coached Bellamy. After about an hour, he got the hang of it. He only almost fell off once. Clarke couldn't help but laugh at him.

When they arrived at the entrance to what was once Ton DC, Clarke felt a twinge in her chest. The town was still completely rubble, but the grounders decorated it as best as they could. There were candles everywhere and a throne of branches sitting at the top of a hill.

Clarke and Bellamy dismounted and tied up their horses. They then walked the center of the village and looked around at the devastation. This was the first time Bellamy had ever seen it. He took a deep breath and whispered in Clarke's ear.

"You almost let my sister die here."

Tears welled up in Clarke's eyes as Bellamy walked away. He couldn't even look at her. Clarke tried to regain her composure. She distracted herself from the pain by trying to find Octavia. She wandered around Ton DC for awhile until she saw a large tent set up in the distance.

When she arrived, there were two guards outside holding large spears. "I'm here to see Octavia, is she here?" Clarke asked. The guards nodded and Clarke stepped forward but they blocked the door. "We need to ask the commander if you can come in." He spat. Clarke sighed. She wasn't used to this. During the war against Mount Weather, she was the one being protected by the grounders and she had full reign over what buildings she entered or exited. It was like she was a nobody to them now that Lexa was gone.

"The Commander will see you now." He announced. Clarke thanked them and walked through the curtain. Octavia was sitting on a throne getting her hair done by several young grounder girls. Her hairstyle looked exactly like Lexa's. She was wearing all black grounder clothes but she did not have the armor on over her shoulder yet. As she was getting her hair done, she was playing with a braid of Lexa's hair that had been given to her after Lexa died.

Lincoln was sitting in the corner of the tent. He looked tense. Clarke could tell that he was having trouble detoxing.

She approached Octavia slowly. Octavia turned around and Clarke saw the war paint covering her face. Octavia stood to greet Clarke and dismissed the girls.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Clarke asked. Octavia looked down at herself and then back to Clarke.

"I feel odd, I always wanted to be a grounder, but I didn't want it to be this way. The leaders of the tribe believe that Lexa's spirit is inside of me. I just wish she didn't have to die for me to become a grounder." Octavia admitted. Clarke could understand her point.

"Plus there is a group of rebels who don't want me to become the commander. They were planning on killing me during the ceremony but one of my guards found out. They still don't think that a sky person should rule them. They are holding them in prison right now but I have to make the decision about their lives now and I don't know how to do that. I've killed so many people, but to kill my own people, it doesn't feel right." Octavia said.

"When you're a leader, you have to make those tough choices. Trust me, I know. Lexa was a successful commander because she put her emotions aside. That's how she stayed alive. You need to assert your authority." Clarke replied. Octavia started to pace.

"So you're suggesting that I kill those men?" She asked. Clarke nodded.

"Ok, It will be done in the traditional way after the ceremony." Octavia declared. Clarke was surprised that Octavia agreed with her so quickly. Maybe she really would be a good commander.

"Bellamy's here." Clarke changed the subject. Octavia's eyes widened. She must have thought he wasn't going to come.

"Where is he?" She asked anxiously.

"I don't know now, he walked off towards the East. He was upset." Clarke replied. Octavia's smile faded.

"I hate seeing him like this." Octavia mumbled. Clarke nodded in agreement.

"Well I better finish getting ready, if you see Bellamy please send him my way." Octavia said.

"Okay, good luck." Clarke said.

She left the tent and headed down the hill to get a good spot to watch the ceremony. People were already gathering in front of the throne in anticipation. Many of them brought gifts as a token of their gratitude towards Octavia. Clarke still couldn't believe that Octavia was going to be ruling the grounders.

Bellamy came from out of the woods with Raven by his side. He must have run into her when he stormed off. She looked exhausted. Probably from all of the work that she had been doing to help Bellamy disable the acid fog and navigate Mount Weather. Clarke wished that Raven didn't hate her. She missed their friendship terribly.

Raven and Bellamy grabbed a spot close to the front, but Clarke stayed behind. It killed her to be so distant from them. She also felt a twinge of jealousy seeing Raven and Bellamy so close.

Her mother also arrived with Kane in tow. Clarke rolled her eyes. Ever since her mother regained total control of Camp Jaha, Clarke had been treated like a child and she was getting sick of it. After all she did for them, after all of the adult decisions that she made, her mother still didn't find her capable of having any leadership position.

Clarke had suggested that she lead foreign affairs or medical but her mother said no. What was Clarke's job? She was responsible for laundry now and that was it. This was just another reason why Clarke felt useless. It hadn't even been a week and she was already tired of the adult's bullshit.

The 47 adjusted fine to arriving back at Camp Jaha. Many of them were in training to become members of the guard. Clarke didn't want to be a member of the guard. She felt like she didn't need the training and certification, she knew what she was doing already. Plus, she didn't want to be under someone else's control anymore.

Just as Clarke was getting frustrated with her thoughts, a horn sounded, and Octavia emerged in full grounder gear. She looked stunning. She was escorted by two grounders. She stood up before the throne and took in the applause she received. A lot more grounders accepted Octavia than Clarke thought, but what choice did they have?

Octavia raised her hand to ask for silence. The crowd died down. Although Bellamy wasn't fond of his sister's new position, he couldn't help but be proud of her. His eyes were shining with pride.

Octavia spoke in Trigedasleng and then in English. "The lives we lost during the war were countless, but the dead have been avenged. They live among us now, in the trees, in the air we breathe, and in our hearts. Commander Lexa is a part of me, and when you look at me, I don't want you to see a sky girl anymore, I want you to see a warrior. That is who Lexa was, and who she will always be through me, a warrior. I will continue her legacy and do my best to keep each and every one of you safe. The Mountain Men cannot harm you anymore. We give thanks to the sacrifice so many of our warriors and civilians made to make this safety happen. We will never forget them. As your commander, there is only one thing that I ask, that you respect me. If you do not respect me, you will pay with your life."

Just then, several grounders were brought out and tied to trees. They were the grounders that were plotting to kill Octavia.

Lincoln stood up next to Octavia. He was holding the shoulder armor that Lexa wore into battle. He yelled something in Trigedasleng and the grounders in the audience repeated it. He then strapped it onto Octavia and the crowd went wild. Clarke lost Bellamy, Raven, her mother, and Kane in the crowd. People were full of excitement.

Octavia took a seat on the throne and soaked in the praise. The crowd continued to get louder and louder. It took several minutes for the crowd to die down, but once they did, Octavia spoke again.

"The cowards you see tied to the trees plotted to kill me today. They will pay with their lives. Death by 1000 cuts, that is our way. And if ANYONE tries to challenge my rule, they will pay with their lives." Clarke spotted Bellamy in the crowd again. He looked livid, he must not have know that Octavia was in danger.

Octavia pulled out the knife that was once Lexa's and approached the first grounder. He spit in her face and said something offensive in Trigedasleng. The crowd got rambunctious again. How Octavia handled this crime would define her reign. If she appeared to be weak, people would take advantage of her, and she would be killed.

Octavia took out the blade and grabbed his tongue. She then sliced it off and showed it to the crowd. "No one, and I mean, no one, spits on the commander."

The grounder tried to scream in pain but it was muffled because of his tongue being gone. Octavia then sliced a huge gash down the side of his arm. She did this to each of the men that tried to kill her.

When she was done, she allowed anyone in the crowd to take a stab at the traitors. Almost everyone did, including Bellamy. Clarke wasn't surprised.

Clarke saw her mother approach Octavia and try to argue with her. Clarke knew why. Her mother definitely did not approve of the torture. The grounders that were guarding Octavia pointed their spears at Abby. Clarke's heart jumped in fear, but Octavia told them in Trigedasleng to put their spears down.

Once the traitors were almost dead, Octavia ended their lives with her sword, and the ceremony was over. Bellamy went up to talk to his sister. The guards let him through and he embraced her. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded in agreement. Then, she locked eyes with Clarke and gave Clarke a faint smile. She turned back to Bellamy and said something else that Clarke couldn't hear. Bellamy looked back at Clarke, which signaled that they were talking about her, and he nodded.

Bellamy gave Octavia a hug and then followed Abby, Kane, and Raven towards the exit of Ton DC. Clarke grabbed her pack and walked back alone, dreading what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke woke up to the sound of a bird chirping outside of her tent. She rubbed her eyes at sat up. She looked at the time on her dad's watch. It was 7:45. Clarke knew she was already late for her work duties but she didn't care. She had no motivation to get there on time. Until someone barged into her tent.

"Come on princess, we have to go collect firewood." Bellamy said with a mouthful of fruit. Clarke rolled her eyes and stood up. "What are you talking about, Bellamy?" She asked. He sighed.

"Kane is sending us out to get firewood. We are out." Bellamy explained. Clarke gave him a quizzical look. Her job was only to do laundry, her mother would never let her out of camp after all that's happened.

"My only purpose here is to do laundry. I can't even help in medical where they are curing the reapers." Clarke replied. Bellamy threw a second apple in Clarke's bag then threw the bag at Clarke.

"Look, I'm not thrilled about this either, considering everything, but we have to do this." He said. Clarke frowned as she threw some supplies into her pack.

"I'll be outside when you're ready." Bellamy concluded as he walked out the door. Clarke figured that she shouldn't ask him anymore questions. At least he was talking to her now. She missed how things used to be before she sent him away. She knew it was for the best, but she couldn't help but wish anyone else but Bellamy went to Mount Weather. If she could go back, she wouldn't have sent him and she would have warned Octavia about the missile. It was selfish of her to not tell Octavia, but at the time, she thought that was the right thing to do.

Clarke took a deep breath as she left the tent and met up with Bellamy. Bellamy walked ahead of her with a full backpack. Clarke didn't understand why he was bringing so much stuff. She followed him towards the back of the fence.

"Why are we sneaking out of the fence?" Clarke asked. Bellamy didn't answer. He tapped the electrical fence to make sure it was off and then he crawled through. Clarke followed suit. They walked a couple miles in silence. Clarke was getting more and more frustrated with each step that they took.

"Stop!" She shouted. Bellamy didn't listen. Clarke ran up to him and pulled on his arm. This caught his attention.

"We aren't moving anymore until you tell me what the hell is going on." Clarke demanded. Bellamy ran his hands through his hair.

"Octavia told me something, after the ceremony. She said that the 12 nations know that you knew about the missile. Someone told them or they overheard it. Anyways, there is an army coming to kill you tonight, unless we get out of here." Bellamy admitted. Clarke was in shock. Who would tell…. _her mother._ It had to have been Abby who alerted the 12 nations. Clarke pushed the feeling of betrayal aside in order to get more answers from Bellamy.

"Wait, how does Octavia know about the missile that hit Ton DC?" Clarke asked.

"The new commander of the ice nation sent a rider down to the ruins of Ton DC to alert Octavia of their arrival. It's customary. This whole area is technically Octavia's property. Anyways, Octavia responded to the rider and said that it wasn't necessary and that she could handle your punishment but they wouldn't listen. Since they lost some of their most valued leaders, they took it upon themselves to get involved. They are marching down here as we speak. That's why we need to go!" Bellamy explained. Clarke felt numb. She collapsed onto the ground.

"You should have let Octavia kill me. For justice like they did for Finn." Clarke cried. Bellamy didn't know what to say.

"Octavia understood why you did what you did." Bellamy mumbled. Clarke looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"Why are you helping me. You said it yourself, I left your sister to die. I thought you hated me." Clarke cried.

"I may hate the decision that you made, but I don't hate you." He whispered. Clarke was shocked, and despite the terrible news, the fact that Bellamy didn't hate her made Clarke feel a million times better. His trust and respect was so important to her.

"So you're just going to leave Octavia behind? Why not just let me fend for myself out here?" Clarke continued. Bellamy sighed and helped Clarke up.

"Because despite everything that has happened, I don't want you to die. You said it yourself, you and I don't belong here anymore. Octavia will be fine. Lincoln will keep her safe. You're my concern now." He said. Clarke's heart was racing. She didn't realize how important she was to Bellamy.

"Anyways, we are just wasting time. Grab your pack and let's go." He ordered. Clarke did as he said and they walked off into the distance.

"Where are we going?" Clarke asked. Bellamy gave her a small smile.

"Wherever the hell we want."


	4. Chapter 4

"Bellamy, we've been walking for hours. You have to have some idea of where we are going." Clarke complained. She could tell by the position of the sun that it was late afternoon. Bellamy ignored her question. Clarke knew he was still angry with her but she felt like he at least owed her an explanation on where they were going. He was speed walking at least two steps ahead of her.

"Bellamy…" She began. He finally stopped and turned around. "What?" He asked hastily. She walked up to meet him.

"Please, I need to know where we are going." She asked calmly. Bellamy got lost in her eyes and gave in.

"Lincoln told me about several landmarks on the way to Lina. As of right now, if we get to Lina you should be okay. He said that it was were Luna's clan was before they moved north and towards the ocean. He said they left because of a drought that year and never returned because of how beautiful the sea was. Anyways, he said no one should be there and that the twelve nations will never look for you there." Bellamy explained. Then he pulled out a map that Lincoln drew for him. Clarke grabbed the map and examined it. It was a fairly simple map that must have been drawn up in a matter of minutes, but it served its purpose.

Lina was hundreds of miles south of Camp Jaha. Clarke thought back to when she would play the globe game with her father. During this game, she would point to a place on the globe and her father would tell her all about the location. Maybe Lina was short for Carolina.

Clarke's thoughts were interrupted by Bellamy. He had begun to walk again.

"Wait! What are the leaders of the twelve nations going to do when they arrive at Camp Jaha and realize that I'm not there?" Clarke asked. Bellamy stopped again to let Clarke catch up.

"Octavia and I came up with a plan yesterday. She is going to wrap up one of the grounders that was plotting to kill her and then she is going to set the body on fire. This will fool everyone into thinking that she killed you for treason. It will help her gain respect from the grounders and it will stop the twelve nations from looking for you. Everyone is going to think you're dead, including your mother, Raven, and the 47" Bellamy said. Clarke gulped. She hadn't thought of that. Although she was furious with her mom, she didn't want her mom to think that she's dead.

"What will they think about you?" Clarke asked him. He took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter." He responded. Clarke could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't want to discuss that anymore so she let it go.

"Anyway, the only problem is that no one has traveled this far south in a decade. We don't know what kind of animals we will find, but the odds of finding people are slim. That's why we have to keep moving until we reach each landmark that Lincoln has on this map. The landmarks are places where we will be safe to sleep for the night. Now come on, we still have a couple hours of hiking to do before we get to the first one." Bellamy explained. Clarke finally understood the importance of not stopping. They needed to get to the landmark before it got dark or else they could die.

Bellamy had packed a lot of provisions in his pack. He had guns, water, food, blankets, a change of clothes, a photo of Octavia, and some knives. Clarke only had what was left in her pack from her trip to Octavia's induction. She had a knife, a half empty water canteen, and the apple that Bellamy threw into her bag earlier.

Clarke took in the scenery around her. Every couple feet she would see ruins of what looked like houses and concrete streets. This must have been in a neighborhood of some sort. She assumed that they were almost there, because the further they walked, the more put together the homes were. It was as if they were getting further and further away from the blast zone.

Eventually Bellamy stopped in front of a brick house. It was quite large, and in very good shape for a 200 year old home that withstood several nuclear bombs. There was only one hole in the ceiling. Other than that it seemed perfectly fine. In what used to be the front yard, there was a green sign. It read, _Serenity Blvd. _That must have been the name of the street.

Clarke looked up from the sign to see Bellamy fidgeting with the front door. After a few minutes, he was able to pick the lock. He turned on his flashlight and searched for candles. There were hundreds of them placed all around the house. The people who lived here were definitely prepared. He took out his lighter and lit all of the candles, illuminating the home.

Furniture was flipped over and torn apart. The house looked like looters had broken in. There was a broken window in the back of the house. Bellamy covered it with one of the blankets that he found on the floor.

Clarke admired the two story foyer with a huge chandelier dangling above her. She knew that the people who lived here must have been very rich. While Bellamy was in the kitchen looking for any useful supplies, Clarke wandered up the stairs. She shined her flashlight on crooked pictures hanging on the walls. In the first photo, a blond haired woman who looked like she was in her thirties was holding a little girl who couldn't have been more than two. They playing on the beach. The little girl reminded Clarke of herself as a kid. She had the same blond hair and blue eyes.

The next photo was of the same young girl but a couple years later. She was holding an infant and her mother was in the background watching. Clarke assumed this was the little girl's baby brother. Clarke couldn't imagine a world where parents could have as many kids as they want. The only siblings that she knew were Octavia and Bellamy.

Clarke's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a creek on the stairs. It was Bellamy. He was holding his gun and his flashlight.

"I'll take first watch if you want to sleep." He suggested. Clarke nodded and followed him up the rest of the stairs. He didn't seem to notice the pictures on the walls.

They walked down a long hallway and into a bedroom. It was the only bedroom with a bed that wasn't destroyed. The bed was old and dirty, but it was better than nothing. Clarke took off her shoes and laid down.

Bellamy sat on the edge of the bed and faced the doorway. He was listening for any signs of an intruder, but all he could hear was Clarke's breath.

"Hey Bellamy?" She mumbled.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"I'm glad you're here." She admitted. Bellamy couldn't help but smile. As much as he wanted to hate her, he just couldn't. Bellamy Blake didn't know how to hate Clarke Griffin, no matter what she did, and quite honestly, he was okay with that.

"I'm glad I'm here too." He whispered. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his and he couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. Clarke broke their gaze.

"Honestly, I can't sleep. Why don't you rest." She suggested. Bellamy didn't argue. He set the gun down on the floor and laid down next to Clarke. He was so close to her that he could feel the heat of her body next to his. Before he could get too close to her, she sat up to watch the door.

Before he knew it, Bellamy was sound asleep. Clarke let him sleep for two hours before she woke him up. She would have let him sleep longer but she found herself struggling to keep her own eyes open. She gently shook Bellamy to wake him up. He was groggy.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, everything is fine. I was just having trouble keeping my eyes open so I wanted to switch." She said.

"I think it's safe enough here for us both to sleep." Bellamy mumbled into the pillow, "If anyone was going to attack us, they would have done it by now."

Bellamy moved over to the right a little bit to give Clarke room to lie down. She gently rested her head against the pillow and turned to face Bellamy. He had already fallen back asleep. Clarke smiled and let herself drift off into a deep sleep as well.

Clarke awoke a couple hours later to the sun shining through the window. She tried to get up but there was something weighing her down. She lifted up the blankets and saw that Bellamy had his arms around her and was hugging her tightly to his chest. Oddly enough, being in his arms felt so right.

As much as she didn't want to, Clarke pried Bellamy's arms off of her and sat up. Then she shook him to wake him up.

"Bellamy! The sun's already up. We need to go if we want to make it to the next landmark by nightfall." Clarke said. Bellamy's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed.

He threw on his shoes and ran out the door before Clarke could catch up with him.

"Dammit, we both shouldn't have slept at the same time." He groaned.

"It was your idea." Clarke retorted. Bellamy rolled his eyes at her as he blew out all of the candles.

"I was half asleep when I suggested that, what's your excuse for agreeing?" He snapped. Clarke stormed out of the house. She didn't feel like arguing with him today. She was already on edge about the fact that everyone was going to think she was dead today.

Bellamy followed closely behind her.

"Clarke, wait! You don't even know where you're going." He shouted. Clarke stopped to let him catch up. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Look, I'm sorry. This is just really stressful." He said. He sounded very sincere so Clarke forgave him.

"I'm sorry too. Let's just keep moving." She concluded. Bellamy nodded in agreement and they continued to travel south, together.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Back at Camp Jaha*_

"ARRRRRRGGGGHH!" The reaper screamed on the medical table. He was strapped down with heavy chains but they were starting to break.

"JACKSON! Get me a sedative stat!" Abby screamed as she tried to hold the reaper down. Two other doctors ran over to assist Abby. Jackson was fumbling with the syringe.

"HURRY!" Abby shouted across the room. The doors to the med bay opened and Marcus Kane walked in. He was startled by the aggression that the Reaper had so he immediately jumped in to help hold him down.

"What are you doing in here, Kane?" Abby screamed. Jackson was finally ready with the sedative. He plunged the needle into the reaper's arm. The reaper wailed and began to thrash even more.

After a few minutes, his heart rate began to fall and Abby was able to release her grasp on him.

"We don't have much time. Keep medicating him and if he stops breathing, perform CPR." She instructed. She then turned to Marcus and pulled him aside.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Only medical officials are allowed in here." Abby scolded. Kane crossed his arms.

"I thought you might like to know that Clarke didn't show up for her work duty today." He informed her. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Marcus, that's not news. Of course she didn't show up. It was something I told her to do. Now I have hundreds of reapers to work on so please, get out." She said. Marcus didn't budge.

"Abby," He said as he rested his arms on her shoulders, "no one has seen or heard from Clarke all day. She unaccounted for here at Camp Jaha." He whispered. Abby's heart dropped. She had to use the wall to keep herself up.

"Is anyone else unaccounted for? Who was the last person to see her?" Abby asked while she tried to regain her composure. Jackson looked up from his work and noticed Abby's condition. He started to walk over but Kane signaled to him to leave her alone.

Kane took Abby by the hand and pulled her out of medical. He took her a private room.

"The guards are splitting everyone up and taking attendance. We will know within the hour if anyone else is missing. She was last seen in Ton DC." He stated. Abby rubbed her temples and paced.

After a few short moments, a member of the guard requested permission to enter. Kane granted it and he entered.

"Everyone is accounted for except for Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake." He announced. Abby's raged boiled. She was never fond of Bellamy, although he did a lot of good for the people of Camp Jaha, he was a loose canon and did not like taking orders from anyone. He also influenced Clarke to disobey her mother, and Abby did not tolerate that.

"Send a team out to the dropship to see if they are there. Also send another team out to Ton DC. I will be accompanying the team to Ton DC. We leave in five minutes." She ordered. The guard was hesitant.

"Chancellor, ma'am, it is dark. It's not safe for us to go out beyond the gate." He stuttered. Abby shook her head and approached him.

"You do as I say." She seethed. He cowered out of the room in fear and called out to several members of the guard.

Abby and Kane stormed out of the room and followed the guards towards the gate. Many people stared as she approached the gate. Kane grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"If you leave, who is going to take care of these people?" He asked. She looked around at all of the worried faces and sighed. She then ripped off her chancellor's pin and placed it in Kane's hand. He looked up at her, shocked.

"You are." She announced. He was baffled. Just as Abby was about to leave, someone else stopped her.

"Abby, where are you going? Where are Clarke and Bellamy?" Raven asked. Abby was surprised that Raven cared about Clarke's safety. Suddenly, Jasper, Monty, Miller, and Harper appeared behind Raven.

"I'm going to find out where they are." Abby admitted. Raven exchanged glances with Jasper and Monty.

"We're coming too." Raven decided. Abby scoffed.

"Absolutely not!" She yelled. Raven chuckled and walked out of the gate.

"Last I checked, you aren't the boss of me anymore." She jeered and pointed to Kane who was wearing the Chancellor's pin.

Abby couldn't object so she let them follow and they set out for Ton DC to get answers.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh! The plot thickens! What do you think is going to happen next? Any suggestions for future chapters? Please leave comments :) I appreciate all of the feedback, negative or positive! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Bellamy, I need to eat something." Clarke complained. They had forgotten to eat breakfast because of their argument. Bellamy couldn't disagree with her so he stopped and pulled out two protein bars. They sat together in the grass and devoured the food.

"How much further do we have before we reach the next landmark?" Clarke asked through mouthfuls of food. Bellamy pulled out the map and tried to mark down where they were with his finger.

"I don't have the answer to everything, Clarke." Bellamy grumbled. Clarke didn't pester him anymore. She knew he was on edge about the fact that they left so late in the morning. The odds were that they wouldn't make it to the next safe place before nightfall and they would have to brave the weather and possible external threats that night.

They hadn't seen any more buildings for a couple of hours. They were completely in the forest. Bellamy followed what looked like an old path for most of the day, until they reached a dead end. He decided that it was best to keep moving in that general direction. As long as they kept heading south, they would be fine. At least, that's what he hoped.

He used anger to mask the pain that he felt inside. It wasn't easy for him to just leave Octavia the way he did, but he didn't have a choice. If he hadn't left, Clarke would be dead, and that was the last thing that he ever wanted.

Clarke desperately wanted to help Bellamy overcome the emotional pain that was taking a toll on him, but she didn't know how. He was not one to open up to anyone, and the more he lashed out at her, the more frustrated that she became.

They spent most of the time walking in silence. They would only speak when Clarke had a question about something. Clarke missed the way their relationship used to be. She missed the playful teasing, his protective nature, and the way he looked at her. He hadn't look at her the same way since he returned from Mount Weather.

"We need to keep moving." Bellamy interrupted her thoughts. Clarke buried her wrapper in the dirt and stood up.

They walked for a few more hours. As the sun started to set, Bellamy became more and more agitated that they were nowhere near their target location.

"We need to set up camp here. It's getting too dark" He decided. Clarke could hear the fear in his voice. She nodded and set her pack down.

"I'm going to go collect firewood and scope the area for any threats. Stay here." He ordered.

"Stay within shouting distance." Clarke added. Bellamy just walked off into the forest. Clarke sat alone and listened to the sound of the wind. The sun had set and the only light was from the moon.

Clarke heard a rustle in the bushes. She jumped up and grasped her knife.

"Bellamy?" She whispered, but she didn't get a response. She slowly crept towards the bushes.

"Bellamy, this isn't funny." She whimpered. There still wasn't a response. With every step forward that she took, her heart pounded. She took one last breath before moving the bushes.

Someone lurched out of the bush and hit her on the head. Clarke fell to the ground and tried to defend herself but she was losing consciousness. The person continued to hit Clarke with a stone. Suddenly. Someone else jumped out from the bushes. Through blurry vision it looked like Bellamy.

"CLARKE!" She heard Bellamy shout. Her eyes were getting heavy. She saw Bellamy stab the person who attacked her.

He pushed her attacker's body off of her and then scooped Clarke up into his arms and ran.

"Clarke, stay with me." He panted. Clarke tried to focus on the tears running down his face but she couldn't stay concious any longer. She passed out in Bellamy's arms as he ran her to safety. That was, if there was "safety" in these woods.

* * *

_*Somewhere in the woods outside of Ton DC*_

"Abby, do you read?" A voice shouted through the walkie talkie. It was the group from the drop ship.

"I copy. Did you find anything at the drop ship?" She responded. Raven and the rest of the group gathered in close to hear the walkie talkie better.

"That's a negative ma'am. No sign of either of them here." He replied. Abby threw the walkie talkie onto the ground.

Raven dropped down to pick it up and to check and see if it still worked. "Head back to Camp Jaha." Raven ordered.

"Affirmative. Over." The guard said through the walkie. Raven slipped her walkie into her pack and followed the group towards the entrance of Ton DC. Two guards were standing outside of the village with spears.

"We need to speak to Octavia immediately." Abby demanded. The guards growled at her and pointed their spears at Abby's throat.

"We need to speak to The Commander." Raven corrected. She glared at the guards until they put their spears down.

"Let them through." Lincoln said from behind the gate. He then said something else in Trigedasleng and the guards moved aside. They only let Raven and Abby in to see Octavia.

Octavia was sitting on her throne with a bloody knife in her hands. She was surrounded by four guards holding guns. This was the first time any of the sky people had seen grounders with guns and it was terrifying.

"Clarke and Bellamy are missing. Please tell me you know where they are." Abby begged at Octavia's feet. Octavia remained stoic, and tapped her blade on her throne.

"A rider came to me last night from The Ice Nation, he warned me that the commanders of each of the twelve nations were riding down tonight to capture Clarke and kill her." Octavia explained. Abby fell to the floor and Raven rested her hands on Abby's back.

"I didn't understand why they wanted to kill Clarke until the rider told me about Clarke's involvement in the missile that destroyed my innocent village. This was an explosion that I almost lost my life in. Instead of making the twelve nations hunt her down, I took matters into my own hands. Any threat against the commander's life is punishable by death, so that is what was done." Octavia finished. Abby lost it. Octavia signaled for two of her men to lift Abby up to face her. Octavia looked ruthless.

"How did they even find out about this?" Raven screamed. Octavia got up from her throne and grabbed Raven by the throat.

"Someone overheard Abby telling Kane about Clarke and Lexa's involvement in the missile strike. That person alerted the ice nation who alerted me. I killed Clarke last night. Don't make me kill you too." Octavia threatened. Raven was shaking in Octavia's grasp.

Octavia threw Raven onto the ground next to Abby.

"What about Bellamy?" Raven coughed. Octavia's eyes started to water but she pushed back the tears.

"He was there when Clarke died and...he killed himself. He couldn't live without her. He loved her." Octavia cried.

"It had to be done. Blood has answered blood. The twelve nations are still coming down to witness the burning of her body tomorrow at dusk. You are welcome to attend. If I find out that ANYONE else was involved in this treachery, the peace treaty is off." Octavia warned.

"Now get them out of here!" Octavia commanded. The guards lifted Abby and Raven off of the ground and threw them out of the tent. They were kicking and screaming. Octavia watched them go, and maintained a heartless gaze. She couldn't believe how ruthless that she could be, but hey, at least they believed her.

* * *

**A/N : Nothing is ever easy for The 100! Make sure to leave reviews and suggestions below! Thank you so much for reading. More Bellarke is on the way. It will be a slow burn, but so worth it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bellamy ran for miles until his legs gave out. He fell onto the ground and brushed the hair out of Clarke's face. She was still unconscious. He ripped off a part of his shirt and used it to stop the bleeding from her fragile head. Then he took out some blankets and a pillow that he grabbed from the house and laid Clarke down gently onto them. He spent the rest of the night watching her sleeping and praying that she would be okay. If she died, it would be all his fault.

Just before sunrise, Clarke's clear blue eyes fluttered open. Tears fell out of Bellamy's eyes and he embraced her. Clarke was surprised by the hug but she returned the affection. "I thought I lost you." He whispered into her ear. The concern in his voice made her heart flutter.

"I'm right here. You can't get rid of me that easy." She replied. He chuckled and pulled away.

"How do you feel?" He asked. She shrugged, "My head hurts but other than that I'm good."

He laid back with relief overtaking his exhausted body. Clarke laid down as well and rested her head on Bellamy's chest because they only had one pillow. She listen to his heartbeat. He wrapped his arm around her and protectively held her close to him.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He assured her. She smiled into his chest and cuddled up closer to him.

"I still don't understand why you care so much about me. Especially after all that I did. You said it yourself, I left your sister to die. You could have sent me off with someone else, but you chose to come with me. You chose me over your sister. Why?" She pestered him.

He lifted her chin with his hand and pulled her face close to his. She could feel his breath on her lips and it made her whole body feel numb.

"Because…it just makes sense...protecting you. It always has and it always will." He revealed. Clarke got lost in his eyes and wanted to kiss him with every fiber of her being.

_Wait, why do I want to kiss him? Bellamy Blake! We hate each other! _Clarke thought. But when she looked into his deep brown eyes and felt his body up against hers, she wasn't so sure.

Just then they heard something else in the woods. Bellamy jumped up with his gun in his hands and ran towards the noise. Clarke did the best she could to gather all of their supplies into their packs and follow Bellamy. She grabbed another gun from his backpack and joined him in pursuit.

"Clarke get back, you're hurt." Bellamy whisper yelled. Clarke was stubborn, so of course she didn't listen. She took the safety off of her gun and cocked it.

"No. We stick together now." She objected. He took her hand and squeezed it with his.

"Let's show them that no one messes with Bellamy and Clarke." He roared.

They ran off into the bushes with guns blazing. They were working side by side to protect each other. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. Bellamy and Clarke were a team again and Clarke couldn't be more thankful for that.

* * *

Octavia didn't sleep that night. She sent her guards out of her tent so that she could vent to Lincoln in private.

"I don't know what came over me today but, I was ruthless. I know I had to be to convince everyone but, something inside of me just snapped. I didn't mean to choke Raven." Octavia told him. He pulled her close to him and ran his fingers through her braided hair.

"You did what you had to do. We all have monsters inside of us that have a funny way of coming out when we least expect it. It was scary how convincing you were today. I'm proud of you, because of that you just saved Clarke and Bellamy's lives." He reassured her.

"But now everyone from Camp Jaha is going to hate me. What if they wage war against us for 'killing Clarke'." She asked. He just pulled her tighter against him.

"The bond between the sky people and us was built on fragile ground to begin with. If the peace treaty doesn't hold, it won't be your fault. It's more important that we maintain peace with the twelve nations. They have the power to kill us, Camp Jaha does not." He explained.

"But my friends, they will all hate me now." She cried. Lincoln wiped the tears from Octavia's cheeks and then kissed her on the forehead.

"You showed true strength today, and you revealed where your loyalty lies. You are a grounder now. Their opinions don't matter." He said. She nodded and sat up to grab her brother's jacket. He gave it to her right before he left.

"Will I ever see my brother again?" She asked through tears. Lincoln didn't know what to say. The odds were no, but he didn't want to break Octavia. She still had a job to do that day. She had to be a ruthless leader with the eyes of all of the twelve nations on her. Octavia had to be heartless.

"We know where he's going. When things die down, I'm sure we will see him again." Lincoln lied, "Just keep acting the way you did tonight and this will all be over soon."

Octavia sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I did have one question though. You said that your brother killed himself because you killed Clarke and that he loved her. How was that believable when you said all they do is bicker?" Lincoln asked.

Octavia chuckled. "You really don't see it, do you Lincoln? He loves her. I know he does. It's the way he looks at her, how he protects her, how he trusts her. The fact that he would leave me here to keep her safe. I've never seen my brother so in love before. Everyone can see it, except for Clarke."

"I just thought he did it because it was the right thing to do. Clarke saved more lives than she put in danger. Plus, she didn't have enough time to warn everyone in Ton DC before the missile hit." Lincoln added.

"Even if her intent was to kill everyone in Ton DC, Bellamy would have still done everything he could to protect her. You'd do the same for me." She concluded. Lincoln couldn't argue so he laid back down and pulled Octavia close to him.

Octavia nestled into him and fell asleep. She needed to be well rested if she had any hope of getting through the days to come.

* * *

After Octavia threw them out, Abby and Raven were taken back to the front gate of Ton DC. Miller, Jasper, Monty, Harper, and the rest of the guards were anxiously waiting.

Abby couldn't even stand and Raven was too shocked to speak. Miller and Harper lifted Abby up and carried her away from the gate. They set up camp right outside of the gate for the night and Monty lit a fire. Jasper helped Raven over to the fire and covered her shoulders up with a blanket.

Everyone gathered around the fire and waited until Raven could find the words to explain what just happened.

"They're dead." Raven bawled. Everyone fell silent. They couldn't believe it.

"Wait, what?" Jasper responded. He was hoping that he just misheard her.

"Bellamy and Clarke are dead! Octavia killed Clarke and Bellamy killed himself." She wept. Monty pulled her close and they cried together.

"HOW? WHY?" Jasper screamed. "This doesn't make any sense." Harper added.

"Clarke knew about the missile that was going to hit Ton DC and she didn't warn anyone. Octavia would have been killed in it. The new commanders of the twelve nations sent a rider down last night to warn Octavia that they were coming down today to capture and kill Clarke. Octavia took it into her own hands and killed Clarke herself. Bellamy was there and he killed himself because he couldn't live without Clarke." Raven explained. The whole group burst out into sobs that could probably be heard from Camp Jaha.

"So what happens now?" Miller asked. Raven looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "They burn her tomorrow. The twelve nations are coming to watch her burn." Raven seethed. Miller gasped.

"I wish I could have…" Jasper began.

"STOP IT! THERE'S NOTHING WE COULD HAVE DONE!" Raven shrieked. Jasper shut his mouth and returned to comforting Abby. Abby was completely disconnected from the world around her.

"Let's just try to sleep this off…" Raven cried. She had a mixture of emotions. She couldn't believe she let Clarke die thinking that she hated her. She also couldn't believe that Bellamy was gone. He was their hero, but he loved Clarke, and now he was with her...forever.

* * *

**A/N Thank you all for the support and positive comments! It makes my day! I've been really inspired today so that's why I'm uploading so much! Anyways please continue to comment. The more you review, the quicker I will upload future chapters! **


	8. Chapter 8

There were two people that snuck up on Clarke and Bellamy that night. Bellamy killed the one and then they captured the other. He looked like a grounder. Bellamy wanted to keep him alive for questioning.

"Who the hell are you people are why are you attacking us?" Bellamy asked with a knife to the man's throat. Clarke couldn't look away. It was like deja vu to when Bellamy had tortured Lincoln for information except this time, Clarke didn't care what kind of sick methods Bellamy used to get information. They needed to know what kind of threats were out there.

Luckily, the man talked without much force. "We come from grounders who were cast away from the twelve clans. Our crimes were not punishable by death so we were cast away to fend for ourselves out here. Instead of killing each other, we banded together. There are hundreds of us who patrol these woods and kill any intruders. This is our land so get the hell away." He spat.

Bellamy turned around to face Clarke. He didn't know whether or not they should let the man go or kill him. Before he could ask, Clarke shot the man in cold blood. Bellamy stood there in awe, staring at the smoking barrel of Clarke's gun.

"He was trying to kill us. I had to." She said calmly. Bellamy cleared his throat and scratched his head. He didn't know what to say.

"Uh, The sun is rising. Let's keep moving until we reach the landmark we were supposed to get to last night. No matter what time we get there, let's just stay there overnight." He instructed. He was trying to forget about what he just witnessed. Bellamy wasn't able to kill people that easily.

Bellamy turned around and continued to walk through the woods. Clarke followed behind him with her gun raised.

Eventually they reached a clearing. It was a meadow full of flowers. Clarke had never seen anything like it before. She felt the urge to dance and skip all of the sudden. Maybe her head was hit too hard.

Bellamy chuckled while Clarke frolicked through the field. It reminded him of the Clarke he first met. The Clarke that was fascinated by the ground. The Clarke who was innocent and naive. In some ways, he missed that Clarke, but at the same time, he loved how strong she had become. Clarke was a survivor. She had the kind of strength that Bellamy just couldn't understand. She was numb to death and she could bounce back from anything.

Before he knew it, Clarke was skipping far ahead of him. Bellamy wasn't the skipping type so he just followed behind her at a slow jog. Once Clarke made it to the middle of the clearing, she laid down on the flowers and stared up at the clouds. Bellamy joined her.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life!" She exclaimed while she picked a flower. It was pink. She gently placed the flower in her hair and smiled. Bellamy admired how beautiful she looked. Her blond hair was spread out across the flowers, her blue eyes sparkled, and her smile was contagious. He couldn't get enough of her.

"You never know what you'll find on this god forsaken planet." Bellamy added. Clarke picked a blue flower for him and gently placed it in his jacket pocket.

"Do you ever wonder if things will ever be peaceful like this?" Clarke asked. Bellamy sighed and picked some flowers for Clarke.

"I hope that someday life will be this simple, but the odds are not in our favor." He replied as he handed the bouquet of flowers to her. Clarke accepted them and then sat up.

"I guess when I pictured the ground, all of this pain and suffering wasn't what I expected. Frolicing through fields of flowers was more like what I was imagining." She continued. Bellamy stood up and reached his hands down to help her stand up. She placed her hands gently in Bellamy's grasp and hoisted herself up.

"I never really pictured the ground when I was on the Ark. I was more concerned about taking care of my family. I didn't ever think I'd be here." He revealed. They walked to the edge of the clearing and then re entered the forest. Clarke pushed back some branches so they could follow the path.

"Well, hopefully we are almost to the next landmark and then we can have some lunch!" Bellamy changed the subject.

Clarke was anxious to see where they would be spending the night next. She loved spending all of this alone time with Bellamy. However, judging by his reaction to her killing the grounder, he still had some inner demons that he needed to fight. She was just glad that he didn't judge her for what she did. She always did what she had to to keep him safe. Although she never wanted to admit it, the only death she would care about was if Bellamy died. She just couldn't picture her life without him in it.

Clarke turned to admire Bellamy. She took in his tan skin, the freckles that complimented his face, and those deep brown eyes that she couldn't help but get lost in. He fascinated her in more ways then one. She never felt so safe or secure except for when she was with him. He was everything to her, and without him, what was the point of anything anymore? He restored hope in her. He gave her hope for a happy life without pain or suffering. She wouldn't be able to continue on without that hope.

Bellamy didn't catch Clarke staring. He was too wrapped up in examining their map to notice her. Clarke was relieved. She didn't think he would ever feel the same way. Yeah he cared about her, but Bellamy wasn't the relationship type. Clarke knew she would just get her heartbroken so she stayed quiet. That day in the meadow, when she laid next to Bellamy in a bed of flowers was when Clarke realized that she was in love with him, and that feeling would never go away.

It was a love built on trust and partnership, not sex and loneliness like her relationship with Finn was. Clarke mentally slapped herself for not realizing her feelings for Bellamy sooner, but it didn't matter because he definitely didn't feel the same way.

Bellamy looked up from the map and took Clarke's hand. A feeling of electricity shot through her entire body at his touch. He lifted her small hand and pointed it ahead. Before them was a cavern. It was hidden behind bushes and trees which made it a safe place for them to spend the night. Bellamy put the map away and smiled at her.

"We're here! Landmark number two!" He proclaimed. Before Clarke could respond, Bellamy disappeared into the dark cavern. Clarke took one last look at the forest around her and then followed him into the cavern. She was excited to see what was to come.

* * *

Octavia awoke to the sound of her guards. "Heda, the ice nation is about to arrive." He announced. Octavia jumped out of bed and put on her best clothes. She requested that her assistants, Alana and Harmony, would come in and help her with her hair and makeup. The young girls were eager to help the Commander in whatever way was necessary.

They painted Octavia's face in traditional grounder war paint and braided her hair again. They helped her get dressed and decorated her with jewels and armor. Once she was ready, she had Lincoln escort her out of the tent. Citizens of Ton DC were gathered around at the bottom of the hill, anticipating the arrival of the commanders. Octavia stood tall and soaked in the cheers coming from her people.

As she walked through the crowd, she made sure to touch the hands of as many of her people as possible. She wanted to make it seem like she was one of them. She wanted each and every one of them to feel special to her.

A pyre was set up in the center of the village. The body of the grounder was wrapped up and placed on top of the pyre. It was a similar scene to when Finn's body was burned, accept there were twelve thrones surrounding it.

Octavia searched the crowd for Abby and co but she couldn't find them. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the ice nation. They rode into the village on white horses. They wore all white. Their commander was in the center. She had long, white-blond hair that cascaded down her back and very pale skin. Her hair was wavy and bounced up and down as she rode into the village. She had blue facepaint and she was wearing a white dress. She had armor similar to Octavia's on but it was blue instead of black.

Her horse had two tails and it stood tall. The Ice Nation's commander rode up to Octavia and dismounted. She couldn't have been much older than Octavia was. She approached Octavia slowly and her dress blew in the breeze.

"I'm Alaska, the commander and queen of the Ice Nation. You must be Octavia kom Trigedakru." She greeted in Trigedasleng. Octavia nodded and shook her hand.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your village. Your people must be devastated." She continued. Octavia watched as Alaska looked around at the rubble.

"It was a difficult loss for all of us, but we are rebuilding. Blood has answered blood." Octavia replied. Just then, Octavia saw Abby, Raven, and the rest of her friends emerge from the front gate. They looked awful. All of them could barely walk.

"I have to be honest with you, Octavia of the Woods People, I didn't believe it when my rider returned and told me that you eliminated Clarke of the sky people, but now I can see that you truly are one of us." She said. Octavia couldn't help but feel proud that she was finally being seen as a real grounder, but she felt bad that she had to lie to get to that point.

Just then, the leaders of the other 11 nations arrived and greeted Octavia. Luna was among them. She ran up to Lincoln and embraced him. Octavia couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, but she pushed it aside.

Octavia took her place on the podium that was in front of the pyre. She looked around at all of the innocent faces that she was deceiving. "Blood has answered blood. The dead have been avenged. Now we move forward, together." Octavia announced. The crowd cheered. Alaska sat on a throne across from Octavia and watched her intently. Alaska was very good at hiding her emotions, it was frightening.

Octavia took the torch and lit the pyre, burning 'Clarke'. The whole crowd went wild and danced around the fire. Alaska and the rest of the commanders sat stoically on their thrones and watched the fire burn. Abby and the rest of the sky people were being held back by Octavia's guards. They were uncontrollably sobbing as the flames grew higher and higher. Abby was screaming something at Octavia, but she couldn't hear it over the roaring crowd.

Octavia knew what she had to do. When the fire began to die down, she stepped off of the podium and made her way towards the sky people. She did her best to keep it together. She had to act like she didn't care about them, or else all of this was for nothing. The eyes of all of the commanders were on her. Now was her chance to prove it to them.

Octavia approached Abby and was greeted by horrific glares from her old friends. "I'm sorry it had to be like this, but blood has answered blood." Octavia said. Abby's mouth dropped open and Raven clinged onto her.

"Who are you anymore? What have you become?" Raven sobbed. Octavia gulped. Jasper and Monty couldn't even look at her.

"I did what needed to be done. I'm sorry for your loss." Octavia replied. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Do you even give a shit about your brother? He fucking died because of what you did." Raven wailed. This hit Octavia right in the gut. She did her best to keep it together.

"I did everything I could to convince my brother not to go! It was no use. He loved her. He loved her more than he loved himself. It was too late, before I could change his mind he was gone. I loved my brother more than anything, and I hate him for leaving me here like this, but now he's at peace. That's all that matters. Blood has answered blood and we need to move on from this." Octavia cried. Raven shook her head and walked away with Jasper and Monty. Abby tried to regain her composure. She looked like she wanted to say something so Octavia gave her a minute to find the words.

"This means war." Abby hissed. Octavia was taken aback. Before she could respond, Abby and the rest of the sky people marched away.

"What have I done?" Octavia whispered as she watched the fire slowly burn out.

* * *

**A/N: Hi readers! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! A lot of big stuff just happened! Let me know what you think in the review box below! Also, when I was writing Alaska, I was mentally picturing someone who looks like Khaleesi from Game of Thrones. Anyways, please let me know what you'd like to see happen in the future! xoxo- ClarkeBlake**


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke slowly crept into the cavern. It was pitch black and she had no idea where Bellamy went. "Bellamy!" She called out. Her voice echoed off the walls of the cavern. Clarke held onto the stone wall and slowly walked down. She kept moving until she saw a small light in the distance. As she approached the light, she could make out the outline of an underground hot spring. Clarke heard a splash and jumped.

The light was coming from some candles that Bellamy had lit. He must have brought them from the house. Bellamy was swimming in the hot spring and swam up to the edge where Clarke was standing.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked. Bellamy shook his wet hair like a dog and looked up at Clarke. "Having some fun! Come on in, the water is fine!" Bellamy replied as he splashed Clarke with water. He mouth dropped.

"No you didn't!" She yelled. Bellamy just laughed and swam away. "How do you even know how to swim?" Clarke shouted to him. "When I was training for the guard we were taught how to swim in case we were sent to the ground." He answered.

"Well I don't know how to swim…" Clarke muttered. Bellamy swam back over to her and gave her a small smile. "Well let me teach you." He suggested with his hand extended to grab hers. Clarke looked at the water and then back at Bellamy. She really wanted to get in the water with him because all he was wearing was his boxers, but she was afraid. She didn't know how to swim.

"Come on Clarke, I won't let you drown." He begged. Clarke gave in. When Bellamy went underwater, she lifted up her shirt and took off her jeans. When Bellamy emerged from the water and opened his eyes, he couldn't speak. He was glad that it was so dim in the cavern so Clarke couldn't see him blushing. Her body was flawless. He just wanted to have her, all of her.

Clarke awkwardly scratched her head and sat on the edge of the pool. Bellamy helped her into the water and held her in his arms. "So the first thing you need to learn how to do is tread. Hold onto the edge of the pool and watch me." He coached. Clarke did as he said and watched his legs kick underwater. The pool was maybe 9ft deep where they were but there was also a shallow end on the far side.

"Now you try." Bellamy said. Clarke hesitantly let go of the wall and started to kick her feet. She felt panicked, but when she realized that Bellamy had his arms around her waist, she instantly calmed down.

"That's it, you've got it!" He praised. Clarke's face lit up with happiness. "Think you can try it on your own?" He asked. Clarke shook her head. "I think you can." He added. Clarke took a deep breath and allowed him to let go of her. She kicked her legs as fast as she could. Her face lit up. She was so happy. She treaded until she felt her legs giving out. Bellamy noticed how tired she was getting and grabbed onto her again.

"See, I knew you could do it!" Bellamy praised her. Clarke wanted to learn more. She loved the feeling of the water against her skin. Bellamy took her hand and paddled her to where they could both stand.

"Lay back." He instructed. "How come?" Clarke asked. Bellamy huffed. "Just trust me. You're gonna float. The cool kind of float, not the kind where you die in space." He joked. Clarke was nervous, but she trusted Bellamy so she let her body relax and laid back. Bellamy moved Clarke's arms apart and then rested his hands under her back. Clarke laid motionless and stared at the ceiling. There were sharp rocks hanging down from the roof like icicles. It was so beautiful. Clarke closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water in her ears. It was like time froze around her. She never wanted this moment to end. She felt weightless.

Bellamy pulled Clarke up into his arms bridal style and carried her out of the pool. She pouted, but she knew it was time to get out of the water. Her fingers were already starting to prune and her stomach was growling.

"Come on, let's get you dried off." Bellamy said as he wrapped her up in one of their blankets they had and then set up a little bed for them to sleep on. It wasn't much, just two blankets laid on the ground with one pillow, but it was enough, they laid down together and Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke. She was so cozy in her blanket.

They laid together in silence for awhile until Clarke got the nerve to talk to him. She had a lot of questions for him and figured now was as good a time as any.

"Hey Bellamy?" She asked hesitantly. "Hmm?" He answered. Clarke cuddled up closer to him to warm up and then she sighed.

"What happened to you in Mount Weather. I don't want you to have to face it alone, I want to help you." She admitted. She was afraid he would shut her out again for asking too many questions, but instead, this time he opened up to her.

"When I was captured in the tunnels, they tagged me for harvest. I was tortured, beaten, locked up and drained for my blood. When Maya finally set me free, I had to kill a guard. I choked him to death, Clarke. Later on that day, I met his son. His little boy who would have to grow up without a father because of me. I know what that's like and I can't believe I brought that on someone else. When the missile hit, I thought you were dead. Raven told me that you didn't make it in time. She saw the smoke from the explosion. We both thought the worst. I almost gave up, but Raven kept me going. I guess having a goal distracted us from the pain. Ever since then, I haven't been the same." He revealed. Clarke hugged him as tightly as she could. She couldn't believe what the mountain men had put him through.

"I did this to you, I sent you to Mount Weather." Clarke whispered. She felt so guilty. Bellamy gently kissed her forehead.

"Why did you change your mind?" He asked. Clarke bit her lip and turned away from him. She didn't know how to tell him. How do you tell someone that you pushed them away because you love them? How do you explain that your feelings put them both in danger? As much as she had been dreading the question, she had to be honest with him.

"Lexa told me that love is weakness. Keeping you with me and loving you was weakness that put us both in danger. In order to protect you, I had to let you go. So that's what I did. Plus, I knew you could do it. You're the only one that could have. I had faith in you." Clarke admitted. Bellamy raised his eyebrows. She searched Bellamy's face for an answer but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. She was afraid that she made a huge mistake.

"I love you too." He whispered. Clarke turned her head to see if she heard in him right. He lifted his hand and brushed her hair. "Clarke, I love you too." He repeated. Clarke started to cry. Everything that she ever wanted was right here with her in this moment. She wanted to kiss him. She needed to kiss him. But before she could, his lips were pressed against hers.

Clarke kissed him back as hard as she could. His lips tasted like everything she could ever imagine. As she got lost in the kiss, she saw flashbacks of every moment she had ever had with him. Her love for him was so strong, she couldn't let him go. She continued to kiss him passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned. He was so perfect. Everything about him was perfect. Her fingers trailed down his toned body. She admired every part of him.

Clarke sighed into the kiss. Bellamy dug his fingers into her waist and hoisted her on top of him. He pulled her as close to him as he possibly could and began to kiss her body. He kissed her cheekbones, then her neck, and then her collarbone. She moaned with every kiss he placed on her body, until his lips traveled down to her breasts.

"Bellamy stop!" She gasped. He lifted his head up in shock. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" He asked worried. Clarke got off of him and laid down beside him. He turned to face her with concern.

"I'm sorry, I just, I can't get hurt again. Finn broke my heart…" She mumbled. Bellamy cupped her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

"Clarke, I'm not Finn." He replied.

"Bellamy I've seen you with other girls. It's always one one-night-stand after the other. I just... I just can't..." Clarke cried. Bellamy wiped the tears from her cheeks and then pulled her in for a hug.

"You really don't see it do you? Clarke, I'm in love with you. We can take things slow if that's what you want but, I just need you to know that I'm completely and undeniably in love with you. It's only you, Princess. The only other person I've ever loved is Octavia, and I left her alone to be with you. I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that I'm in this for the long haul. I've loved you since the day we went on our day trip and my love for you has just grown stronger with every moment we spend together or apart. I'm never going to leave you. I'm so glad I can finally tell you how in love with you that I am. Just a few short days ago you asked me what everyone would think happened to me when we left. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way but, they think I killed myself because you died. They think I was there when Octavia killed you and that I took my own life because I loved you." He said. Clarke cried into his chest and he rocked her until she relaxed. She was so overwhelmed with this information.

"Just relax and go to sleep princess. I'll keep you safe, forever." He cooed. Clarke took one last look into is deep brown eyes before she closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you" over and over again until she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Octavia, what did she say?" Alaska prodded. Octavia was pacing back and forth in her tent while Alaska stood there with her guards and her crystal sword. "She said that this means war." Octavia replied. Octavia's guards began to get aggressive but she quickly signaled for them to calm down.

"The sky people have declared war, and this needs to be taken seriously. I'm not one to tell you how to rule your people, but I can tell you are hesitating. A good commander does not hesitate." Alaska said. Octavia stopped pacing to look Alaska in the eyes. She didn't want Alaska to question her authority. If she couldn't pull this off, her brother was a dead man walking.

"My village has been through enough loss the past few months, I don't want them to have to suffer through another war. The sky people aren't a serious threat. We are stronger. They should fear us." Octavia responded. Alaska nodded and gave her sword to her guard.

"It is your duty as commander to take all acts of war seriously and see them through. If you won't do it, I will. I've been dying to get some sky blood on this sword. Don't make me take back what I said earlier. Who are your people?" Alaska threatened. Octavia could feel her heart sinking. She was faltering. She had to do something, but she didn't want to be responsible for her friends deaths.

"I am a grounder my loyalty lies with the grounders." Octavia announced. Alaska got in her face. "Then prove it." She hissed. Then Alaska marched out of the tent with her guards following behind her. Octavia's guards looked to her for a command. She could tell that they were dying to fight. Octavia thought about what Bellamy would do. Would he put his family in danger to protect the lives of his civilization? Or would he protect his family and let his people die?

Octavia pulled out the lock of Lexas hair and squeezed it in her hands. _What would Lexa and Indra do?_ She asked herself. Octavia gulped and pulled out her sword. It was covered in dry blood, but Octavia could still see her reflection. If her mother could see her now, she wouldn't know who she was. Octavia put her sword away and faced her guards, who were waiting for her order. Octavia knew what she had to do.

"Our army rides to Camp Jaha tonight. If it's a war they want, it's a war they will get." Octavia declared. Her guards cheered and ran out ahead of her to gather her troops. Octavia collected her personal belonging and then wrapped herself in her brothers jacket.

"I hope I'm right." She whispered as she exited to tent. They were about to be in a war forged by a lie.

* * *

"Abby, you can't just declare war on the grounders like that! I understand that what you're going through is terrible, but breaking the peace treaty with the grounders puts us all in danger! You aren't even the chancellor anymore." Kane screamed. Abby couldn't stop pacing.

"I'm going to head out to Ton DC tonight and apologize to Octavia. She's very forgiving. I'm sure we can work something out." He said. Kane grabbed his bag and headed for the door, when one of his guards stopped him

He entered with a worried look on his face. "Chancellor sir, it's too late. The grounders are here!" He announced. Kane and Abby ran out of the ark and saw the grounder army approaching. There had to be hundreds of them. Octavia and the commander of the ice nation were leading the troops on horseback. Kane ordered for the gates to be closed and for the electrical fence to be turned back on.

Everyone started to scream in terror and run. Kane knew what he had to do. He gave his gun over to Abby and then exited the camp. He slowly made his way up the hill to meet with the commanders.

"Who are you?" Alaska asked as she dismounted the horse. She had her guards pat Kane down and then allowed him to approached her. Octavia stood strong behind Alaska and pointed her sword at Kane. "I'm the Chancellor. Now please, we don't mean you any harm. Abby just got emotional over losing her daughter. I'm sure you understand after all that you've lost." Kane explained. Alaska didn't move.

"Last I checked she was the chancellor." Octavia added. Kane pointed to his Chancellor's pin and then put his hands up. "We take acts of war very seriously." Octavia threatened. She wanted to appear more frightening than Alaska to prove that she was loyal to the grounders. Although in reality, Octavia's loyalty was only to her brother and Lincoln.

Alaska glanced at Octavia. Octavia could tell that Alaska was proud of her. "I'm afraid it's too late." Alaska hissed. Her guards grabbed Kane and took him as prisoner. Octavia did the best she could to keep it together. She had to act like she was okay with this or else she and everyone she loved would be dead. "We attack at first light!" Octavia exclaimed. She knew her warriors were looking to her to hype them up for battle. She just let the words roll off of her tongue.

"I want every sky person gone by sundown!" Alaska chimed in. Octavia gulped. She had to come up with some way to end this war without giving away Clarke and Bellamy's whereabouts, but she was running out of time.


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke awoke to the aroma of Bellamy. It took her a minute to realize what had just happened. She and Bellamy admitted their feelings for one another the night before. Clarke took a look at the man who was holding her tightly against him. His breathing was steady and slow. He was fast asleep. Every so often his eyelid would twitch and he would absentmindedly pull her closer to him. Clarke relaxed into his grasp. She wished that they could just stay in this cavern forever, but the reality was, they weren't far enough away from Camp Jaha yet.

Clarke looked at her watch, it was seven the next morning. She pried herself away from Bellamy and shook him to wake him up. He groaned and then rolled over. "Bellamy! Bellamy get up!" Clarke said while she shook him. He rolled back over and rubbed his eyes.

"Clarke?" He asked quietly. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, it's me." She replied. He couldn't help but smile. "I love you." He whispered. Every time he said it was just as spectacular as the first time he said it. "I love you too." She responded. He pulled her in and kissed her lips lightly. "It's morning, we need to keep moving." Clarke said. Bellamy sat up and scratched his head.

"Okay, let's get something to eat really quick and then let's get out of here." He decided. Clarke gathered up their blankets and pillows while Bellamy blew out the candles and packed them away. Clarke realized that she was still only in her bra and underwear and she blushed. She ran over to the other side of the cavern to grab her clothes, but Bellamy stopped her.

"I grabbed you this when we were at the house. I know it's not much, but it's clean." He said as he handed her a new set of clothes. It was a grey v-neck t-shirt and black jeans. He also handed her some new underwear and a bra. Bellamy turned around to allow Clarke privacy to change. While she put on the new clothes, he also put on some clothes he found at the house for himself. He was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans now. Clarke turned around to face him and showed off her new outfit.

"How do I look?" She asked. She twirled around to model it for him. He chuckled. "Gorgeous!" He answered. Clarke thanked him and then grabbed her backpack. They had to stop getting distracted if they wanted to make it to the next landmark before dark.

When they exited the cavern, Clarke noticed that the sky was cloudy. "Looks like a storm is coming." Bellamy guessed. "Then we better keep moving." Clarke responded.

They took off down the path yet again. Clarke never thought that she would get tired of seeing trees but after spending so much time in the woods, she was over it. She was just anxious to get to Lina and start a new life with Bellamy.

"What do you think is going on at home?" Clarke asked him. "It doesn't matter." Bellamy said coldly. Clarke decided to drop the subject. Bellamy was still upset about leaving his sister.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make conversation." Clarke muttered. Bellamy gave her a half smile. He didn't mean to snap at her, he just hadn't thought about Octavia until then. He was trying to push her to the back of his mind so he wouldn't feel bad about leaving her.

"What do you think our future in Lina will be like?" Clarke continued. Bellamy didn't have an answer. All he could think about was staying alive, but for some reason, Clarke was in some kind of fantasy world. She thought that they would reach some magical safe place and live happily ever after, but who knew if this village still existed. Or if Octavia's plan worked. For all they knew, the twelve nations could be hunting them down right now.

"I just want you to live. That's all that I see in the future." Bellamy replied. He grabbed Clarke's hand to make her feel better. They walked hand in hand for a few miles until rain started to fall. They tried to stay dry by covering their heads with their backpacks, but it was no use. Clarke stuck her tongue out to drink some water and Bellamy followed suit.

They heard some more rustling in the bushes. Bellamy took out his knife and krept over. Clarke stayed behind him and steadied her gun. They tried to approach as quietly as possible, but their boots splashed in the mud. Bellamy pulled the leaves back and then lifted his knife, until he saw who was hiding there. It was a little girl no older than 12. She had long black hair like Octavia's that was covered in mud. She was wearing grounder clothing and shaking at the sight of Bellamy and Clarke towering over her. Bellamy put away his knife and offered the little girl his hand to help her up. She hesitantly took it.

"I'm sorry, we were attacked the other day and we just have to be cautious. I'm Bellamy." He greeted. Bellamy was always great with kids. Clarke didn't understand it. She still pointed her gun at the little girl's head. "Clarke, put the gun down." Bellamy pleaded. Clarke's eyes were locked on the little girl's forehead. Bellamy reached out his hand and lowered the gun for Clarke.

"Bellamy, we can't trust her." Clarke whispered. Bellamy looked back at the little girl who was holding a rabbit's foot close to her chest. "She's just a little girl." Bellamy whispered back.

Clarke peered over Bellamy's shoulder to make sure the little girl wasn't going to attack.

Clarke pushed Bellamy out of her way so she could approach the girl. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Why were you spying on us?" She screamed. The girl cowered behind Bellamy and tugged on his shirt. "Clarke, stop it." He warned. Clarke pulled at her hair and groaned.

Bellamy bent down to the little girl's level. "Please tell us who you are." He said. The little girl already trusted him.

"I'm Virginia. I was born out here in the woods a few years after my parents were cast away from Luna's clan. It's a cruel place out here. The woods are controlled by the savages. They killed my parents and left me to die. You have to get out of here. The farther south you travel, the worse it becomes. The savages don't let anyone out alive." She explained. Bellamy tried to process the information. He didn't know what to do. Lina was supposed to be their refuge, but now, there was no refuge. He shouldn't have been so naive. Bellamy threw a rock at a tree and then stomped off. Clarke didn't chase after him, instead she stayed with the young girl.

"We don't have a choice. We can't go back. Do you know anywhere safe for us to go?" Clarke asked. The girl bit her lip and shook her head. "No, not unless you make it to Lina, but nobody makes it past the savages. Their army is too strong and ruthless. No one has made it within 50 miles of Lina in years. You're better off turning around." She warned.

"We can't. I've done something to get myself cast away too. Lina is my only hope. I have to try." Clarke replied. The little girl nodded and handed Clarke her rabbit's foot. "Our storytellers say that this is good luck. Take it, you're going to need it." Virginia said. Clarke graciously accepted the gift.

"Come with us, you can't be out here by yourself." Clarke added. Virginia refused. "No, I have to stay here and warn others. Please be safe." She said and then she disappeared into the woods. Bellamy returned calmer than he was when he left.

"What are we going to do? Where did she go?" He asked. Clarke revealed the rabbit's foot. "There's still hope. Lina isn't a lost cause. We just have to make it through the forest." Clarke revealed. Bellamy rubbed his temples.

"So we either turn around and get killed by our own people, or we die trying to get to Lina." Bellamy scoffed. "Yeah, that's it." Clarke said. Bellamy gulped and then looked back at his map. "Alright, lets do this."

* * *

Octavia stood at the top of the hill overlooking Camp Jaha. She couldn't believe that they came all this way just to be back to where they started, killing each other. Octavia tried to think of a way to stop this, but there was nothing she could think of. Octavia kicked a rock in frustration. There had to be some way that she could stop this.

Alaska was in her tent plotting war strategy. Octavia didn't feel like being a part of it any longer so she stepped outside for some fresh air. Her guards watched her from a distance. Lincoln emerged from the tent and came up from behind her to hug her. "What are we going to do?" Octavia whispered into his ear.

"We have to let this play out. That's the only way." Lincoln responded. Octavia didn't want that to be the answer. Alaska was willing to kill every member of the Camp Jaha, and if Octavia refused, Alaska would find out that Bellamy and Clarke were still alive and she would be dead.

"Let me see if I can work something out with Abby. Lincoln, please stay with Kane and make sure they don't torture him too badly. He's still weak from the explosion." Octavia instructed. Lincoln kissed her forehead and then ran off to where they were holding Kane. Octavia started down the hill and her guards followed. She turned around and told them to wait for her at the top of the hill.

When she arrived at the front gate to Camp Jaha, she realized for the first time since she became the commander that she really wasn't a sky person anymore. She was literally on the other side. But was the grass always greener like she had hoped?

The gates swung open and she was greeted by several guards pointing their rifles at her. Octavia stared right through them. She needed to speak to Abby. Luckily, Abby was nearby and could tell that Octavia needed to speak with her. She lead Octavia through the camp and then into the med bay. There was no one in there because of how late at night it was.

"Abby, I don't want to go to war with you. If we fight, you all will die and I don't want to let that happen. Alaska is planning on attacking tomorrow morning unless you surrender. She's holding Kane captive to motivate you. Please just stop this." Octavia begged.

"Why should I listen to you? You killed my daughter, Octavia. You're lucky I don't kill you." She hissed. Octavia didn't let her fear show. She had to scare Abby into surrendering somehow before things got more out of hand.

"Abby, just because we have some issues with each other doesn't mean we should break the peace treaty. I'm sorry Clarke had to die. If I hadn't killed her, Alaska would have and her death would have been a lot worse if that were the case. Please don't let anyone else have to suffer through the loss of a loved one. You need to surrender or we will wipe you out." Octavia threatened. Abby looked a little more nervous than she had been before but she still wouldn't change her mind.

"I lost my freaking brother, okay! You're acting like you're the only person here who has ever lost someone that they loved. You aren't. I'm doing what I have to to keep my people safe and bring them peace. Now start acting like a leader and end this. Just because you have a death wish doesn't mean others should have to go down with you. You don't even understand anything that's happened!" Octavia finished. She realized that she knew what she had to do. If she wanted Abby to surrender, she had to tell her the truth. But would Abby be able to keep the secret? Would she be able to act like someone in mourning? She was the reason why the twelve nations found out about Clarke's involvement with the missile to begin with.

Abby seriously considered her options. The longer she stood there in silence, the more nervous that Octavia became. Clarke told her before she left that leaders have to make tough choices. Someone is bound to get hurt, you just have to block out your emotions and worry about the greater good. Preventing a war is for the greater good.

"Abby listen, there's something I have to tell you." Octavia whispered. She looked around to make sure no one was there. "Clarke isn't dead, and neither is Bellamy. When the rider came down from the ice nation I quickly told Bellamy what was happening and he took Clarke to safety. I can't tell you where because honestly I don't even know myself. Lincoln drew them up a map and they left. The body I burned was one of the men that tried to assassinate me. I'm sorry I lied to you but the less people who knew, the safer Clarke and Bellamy would be. Plus your reaction made it believable. I can't allow the alliance between the twelve nations to break, but I also don't want my people to have to slaughter yours tomorrow. Please just stay quiet and surrender." Octavia admitted. Abby was shocked. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad or angry. All she did was pull Octavia in for a hug and cry into her shoulder. Octavia awkwardly held Abby in her arms.

"Okay. We will surrender, on one condition." Abby threatened. "When this is over we get my daughter back." Octavia sighed. She knew this would happen if she told Abby the truth but it was too late now. "No we can't get Clarke. Clarke and Bellamy are on their own now for good. We need to move on. The alliance between the twelve nations is way more important. Bellamy and Clarke will be fine. I have faith in them. You should too." Octavia finished. Abby nodded and headed for the door. Octavia was relieved that Abby had surrendered, but she was afraid of what Alaska would think. Octavia had to come up with some excuse as to why Abby chose to surrender. How long would this peace last?

* * *

**A/N: So Abby knows now! Do you think she will honestly listen to Octavia and not go looking for Clarke? How long do you think they can keep this secret from the twelve nations? Make sure to leave comments below! Your comments are what keep me updating. **


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke and Bellamy walked for hours without anyone else attacking them. Clarke clutched onto the rabbit's foot that Virginia gave her and wondered if it was actually good luck. Bellamy was so focused on their next location that Clarke felt like he didn't even realize she was still there. Sometimes she would stop walking just to see if he would turn around and notice that she wasn't beside him. Every time he wouldn't notice.

Clarke was getting bored. She never had a chance to be bored before and she didn't like the feeling. Back at camp, someone always needed her to do something for them. She never had a moment to relax. Clarke liked to be busy, and the fact that Bellamy was so quiet and focused just added to her boredom.

Clarke tried to peer over Bellamy's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the map but he wouldn't let her see it. Clarke crossed her arms and took in her surroundings. There were so many trees. Their leaves were changing colors so Clarke knew that it must be Autumn. She made it to her first fall on Earth! She never thought she would live past her eighteenth birthday, let alone get to live on the ground.

Sometimes she liked to imagine what Earth must have been like when it inhabited seven billion people. She couldn't fathom why anyone would destroy such a beautiful planet. Yeah she would have loved to sink a missile straight into Mount Weather, but given the opportunity, she wouldn't have. Earth is more important than her hatred towards the mountain men.

Clarke wanted to make sure that none of her descendants would have to live locked up in space. She would never wish that fate on anyone. Earth was where they belonged. Octavia found herself, Jasper matured, Bellamy learned to love, Raven faced her demons, and Clarke learned to lead. Clarke wished that they could all just get along, but with a planet as beautiful as this one, Clarke understood why everyone wanted it for themselves.

Bellamy interrupted her thoughts when he slipped the map into his pocket. Clarke was so lost in thought that she didn't realize they had arrived at their destination. The problem was that nothing was there, or at least nothing visible was there. Bellamy fell onto his knees and moved dead leaves around like he was searching for something. Clarke realized that there must be a bunker nearby. She set her bag down and helped Bellamy search for the door. It was getting darker and darker by the minute which made Bellamy frantic. Clarke gave up. She stood up and walked towards a tree until she stubbed her toe on something. She bent down and brushed the leaves out of the way to reveal a latch.

"Bellamy! Over here!" She called out. Bellamy jumped to his feet and ran to meet Clarke. He grabbed onto the latch and pulled it open. It was very dark, but Clarke could make out the top of a ladder leaning down into the bunker. Bellamy put his flashlight in his mouth and began to climb down. Once he inspected it, he signalled to Clarke that it was okay for her to come down. Clarke climbed down and locked the latch. Bellamy was walking around lighting candles. The bunker was almost identical to the one that Finn found. It brought back eerie memories, but it was comforting to know that they were safe for the night. This bunker was probably the safest place that they had stayed at yet.

Bellamy kicked off his boots and made himself comfortable on the queen sized bed. While he rested, Clarke took a look at the inside of the bunker. There was a closet full of non perishable food items and water, a couch, a small kitchen, a bathroom, an old television, a bed, and a bookshelf full of art supplies. Clarke was in artist heaven. Clarke grabbed a dusty paint brush and smiled. It felt so natural holding it in her hand. Bellamy turned over on his side to face Clarke.

"Paint me like one of your french girls." He teased. Bellamy was such a history and movie nerd. There weren't many movies on the ark, but Titanic was one that no one missed. If Clarke could bring anyone back from the dead, it would be Kate Winslet. She needed more classic movies like Titanic.

"Cute" Clarke replied. She set the paint brush down and then waltzed over to lay in bed with Bellamy. He pulled the blanket over her and then cuddled up against her. "I'm sorry I've been so quiet, I'm just so worried about keeping you safe." He said. Clarke kissed his cheek and then rested her head against his. "I understand. Thank you, for everything." She replied. He gave her a weak smile.

"Whatever it takes to keep you and O safe." He whispered. Clarke ran her fingers down his body. She wanted him so badly, but she didn't want to make the same mistake that she made with Finn. Bellamy was a player, and she didn't want to get hurt. She could handle losing Finn, but losing Bellamy would destroy her. Clarke couldn't take it anymore. She had wanted him for so long, why wait? She could die tomorrow. She wanted to be with Bellamy in every way possible. Clarke sat up in bed and pulled her hair back. Bellamy gave her a quizzical look. She turned around and smiled at him. She took her hand and caressed his face. He melted into her hand. Clarke bit her lip and climbed on top of him. Bellamy's eyes snapped open. He definitely wasn't expecting that, especially after how Clarke reacted the night before.

Clarke lifted up her shirt to reveal her bra. Bellamy desperately not to look at her breasts because he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable again. Clarke leaned down and began to kiss his neck. He moaned and dug his nails into the mattress so he wouldn't touch her. Clarke could tell what he was doing and gently placed his hands on her waist with her hands. Bellamy just laid frozen. Clarke pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Clarke, don't feel like we have to do this. We don't. I know what you said last night and I respect that." Bellamy admitted. Clarke placed a small kiss on his lips. "I've been thinking about it and I want you. You are nothing like Finn. I shouldn't have called you a player. You wouldn't have done all of this for me if you didn't love me. We could die tomorrow, Bellamy. I want you tonight. All of you." She moaned. Bellamy couldn't resist her anymore. He sat up to let her take off his shirt. He unhooked her bra and then they slipped all of their clothes off.

They were in complete harmony. Every move Bellamy made, Clarke reciprocated. He felt so good. The whole world around her disappeared and all she could focus on was how he made her feel. He was a part of her now that would never disappear.

When they were done, Clarke fell onto her pillow. She had sweat pouring down her face. Bellamy was panting. They laid together in silence for awhile. Clarke couldn't find any way to describe how perfect she felt. How perfect he was for her. Why had they waited so long to be together?

Bellamy hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom. "Clarke, you're never going to believe this." He called to her. She jumped out of bed and ran to join him. She could hear water trickling. "No way." She gasped. The shower in the bathroom had running water. Whoever built this bunker must have planned for this and set up a plumbing system. Bellamy jumped into the shower and twirled. He was laughing and splashing water onto himself. He extended his hand to allow Clarke to get in as well. It was a tight squeeze but they didn't mind. "Bellamy! Look!" Clarke shouted. There was a compartment in the shower. It had a half empty bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap. "Thank you shower Gods!" Bellamy exclaimed. This was the first real shower they had since they arrived on Earth. It felt good to actually be clean for once. Swimming in streams and lakes only did so much.

Once they were done, they dried off and searched through drawers until they found clean clothes that fit. Clarke put on a sweater and jeans while Bellamy put on a short sleeve shirt and jeans.

"I wish we could stay here." Clarke muttered. Bellamy sighed. "So do I, but eventually the savages would find us. Plus we are in the middle of their territory. We have to leave in the morning."

Clarke knew that would be the answer, but she hoped that somehow it wouldn't be. She didn't want to risk dying. Clarke blew out the candles and then curled up into bed with Bellamy. It didn't take her very long to fall asleep in his safe grasp.

* * *

Octavia ran up the hill towards Alaska's tent. The sun was starting to come up and she didn't have much time left before her people slaughtered Camp Jaha. Her guards looked worried but she didn't stop to greet them. Octavia burst through the doors and found Alaska there finalizing the attack.

"Stop!" Octavia interrupted. Alaska peered up from her map to glare at Octavia. "What? Where have you been?" She questioned. Octavia rolled her eyes. "Look that's not important, what is important is that Abby agreed to surrender." Octavia exclaimed. Alaska shrugged and then returned to her planning. Octavia growled and got in her face. "We aren't attacking them!" She shouted. Alaska slammed down the map and pulled out her knife. Octavia's guards quickly ran to protect her but Octavia stopped them. She didn't want Alaska to think that she feared her. She could handle the ice queen.

"My men told me that the one you call Kane is their leader now. Abby's truce doesn't matter." Alaska retorted. Octavia didn't break her gaze. "This fight is over." Octavia demanded. "It's not worth any of our warriors dying over something so petty. Just go back to wherever the hell you're from and let me lead my people on my land!" Octavia screamed. Alaska was taken aback.

"You're fearless Octavia of the Tree People, but you lack loyalty. You don't truly belong anywhere. That is why you aren't fit to be commander." Alaska hissed. This hit Octavia hard. She knew deep down that she didn't belong anywhere, but to hear it out loud was devastating. She knew she had to keep it together if she wanted Alaska to back down.

"Alaska, I don't care what you think of me. I know who I am and where I belong. I am a grounder and the rightful commander of the Tree People. Lexa chose me. So you can deal with it or get out." She threatened. Alaska poked the knife into Octavia's skin and a small drop of blood appeared.

"Ice Commander come quickly! There is something you must see." One of her guards shouted from the entrance to the tent. Alaska pulled the knife away from Octavia's throat and marched outside. Octavia followed her. Before them were about fifty members of Camp Jaha. They were all linking arms and Abby was standing in the center. She was holding a small white feather that had blue beads. When Alaska saw it, she fell to the ground.

Abby slowly approached her and placed the feather in Alaska's pale hands. "I think she would want you to have this. It's a peace offering." Abby said. She gave Octavia a small smile. Octavia was still confused about what just happened. Alaska stood up to face Octavia. "This was my sister Snow's. She was the commander, before the missile." Alaska explained. Octavia understood.

"The sky people are friends. Let's go." She commanded. Octavia sighed in relief. Maybe everything would work out after all. Or would it?


	12. Chapter 12

It had been about three weeks since the night in the bunker. Bellamy and Clarke were able to cover several miles a day before stopping to rest each night. They were only attacked once since then and Clarke was beginning to think that the rabbit's foot was really good luck after all. Bellamy was still tense about traveling, but Clarke helped to ease him by spiking up conversation or making him laugh.

Today they were about to reach the fifty mile mark to Lina. This was where Virginia said no one had ever made it past since Luna's clan abandoned the camp. Bellamy wanted to walk overnight so that they could make it to Lina by the next morning, but traveling in these woods at night was suicide. Lincoln also didn't have any landmarks where they could safely stay from this point on. Like Virginia, he too didn't know anyone to make it within fifty miles of Lina.

Clarke was confident that if anyone could make it there, it would be her and Bellamy. Her concern wasn't getting there, it was if Lina was everything Lincoln thought it was. For all they knew, Lina could be gone by now or overrun by the savages. Clarke suddenly started to feel nauseous. She ran off to the side of the path to vomit. Bellamy quickly ran over and rubbed her back. "Are you okay, Princess?" He asked concerned. Clarke wiped the vomit from her lips and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just nervous about this." She explained. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you." He promised. That was what she needed to hear.

Bellamy held out his hand for her to hold. She smiled and took it. As they walked through the dense forest, Clarke could see that most of the leaves on the trees had fallen off at this point. Winter was coming, and they needed to make it to Lina soon if they wanted to survive the winter.

Due to its location, Lina had a warmer climate than Ton DC, but it was still subject to severe weather. Lincoln said that the year before the drought, Luna's clan lost many people when the sky rained daggers. They were powerful enough to pierce the skin and kill instantly.

Back on the ark, Clarke loved her Earth Skills class. One of the chapters that fascinated her the most was the weather on Earth. She figured that the daggers that fell from the sky must have been sleet or hail. Clarke learned about the geography of the Earth and what places experienced what types of weather. When Lina was known as Carolina, hail storms were common. However, Clarke discovered shortly after arriving on Earth that the planet they thought they knew was nothing like what the textbooks said.

Bellamy decided to stop for lunch. He pulled out an old can of nuts and handed it to Clarke. Clarke gave them back to him. "I'm not hungry." She mumbled. "Clarke, you need to eat, we don't know when our next meal will be. I want us both to be alert and awake. We are about to begin the most dangerous part of this trip." He explained. Clarke couldn't argue with him, he had a good point, but she just wasn't hungry. The thought of food made her feel queasy. As Bellamy devoured a handful of nuts, he continued to try to get Clarke to eat, but she still wouldn't.

"It's your last chance, Princess." He said. She stood up and threw her pack back on. "Let's just get to Lina." She replied. He finally gave up. They continued to follow the path until they reached a sign. It said something in Trigedasleng. The trees had corpses hanging from them like fruit as a warning. No one made it out of there alive, but Clarke and Bellamy were going to try.

Bellamy gave Clarke's hand a squeeze, and together they passed the fifty mile mark. Clarke's heart was racing. Every small sound she heard caused her to draw out her gun and aim. Bellamy appeared to be a lot calmer than Clarke. He was just focused on getting them where they needed to go.

As they continued on, the amount of corpses in the trees diminished. It was too quiet, they were bound to have caught someone's attention. They were lucky that most of the leaves had fallen from the trees, the savages couldn't hide above them like the grounders had. Clarke focused her aim at the boulders on the sides of the path. Those would be perfect hiding spots for attackers.

At this point, the path was gone, but they just kept walking forward. Clarke could feel the sweat of Bellamy's hand in hers. Then she knew he was more nervous than he lead on. Clarke turned to face him.

"Bellamy, we're going to make it there. We beat an army of 300 grounders with nothing but a couple guns and a drop ship, we were both captured by the mountain men and made it out alive, we found our way back to each other every time. If we can do all of that, we can do anything. Together, we're unstoppable." Clarke said. Bellamy nodded and pulled her close to him. She felt so right against his skin. "We're going to be okay." Clarke stated.

They took a couple steps forward, and just like that, Clarke fell. There was a trap that was covered by leaves and she fell into the hole. The fall was only a few feet, but it felt like a lifetime. Clarke's back crashed onto the cement ground. She groaned from the pain and then she realized, Bellamy hadn't fallen in. She couldn't move, so she just stared up the hole. There was a faint light that shined through and she could hear gunshots and grunts. Bellamy was getting ambushed.

She tried to shout his name, but no words came out of her mouth. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her neck. It was a needle. Clarke tried to focus on the light above her. "Bellamy...Bellamy...Bellamy…" She whispered faintly, but she was losing consciousness. "Save me…" She added just before the drug knocked her out.

* * *

Octavia walked around Ton DC to oversee the rebuilding process. The leaders of the twelve nations were leaving today, and Octavia wanted to make sure they had a smooth departure. Abby and Raven were in Ton DC to help with the construction. Raven was going to provide Ton DC with the technology they needed to survive the winter. Winter was coming and they needed to have huts built by then or else they wouldn't survive.

Octavia couldn't help but think about her brother that day. It had been exactly a month since he and Clarke left and she couldn't help but wonder if they were okay. _Of course they are okay, they are Bellamy and Clarke. _She thought. The truth was, she wouldn't ever know if her brother made it or not and that killed her inside.

"Commander, Alaska requests to speak with you immediately." One of Octavia's guards said. Octavia had no idea what this could be about so she followed her guard to where Alaska was loading up her horses.

"Octavia of the Tree People." Alaska greeted with a pale hand extended. She was wearing a huge white fur coat and her crown. "Alaska of the Ice Nation." Octavia replied and took her hand. "It was an honor to meet you." She continued. "Likewise." Alaska replied.

"How long is your trip?" Octavia asked. Alaska stroked her white horse. "Maybe a week by horseback." She explained. Octavia nodded. "Safe passages." Octavia wished. Alaska thanked her.

"I was wrong about you, Octavia of the tree people. Your loyalty is with your people. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." She apologized. Octavia accepted her apology. "May we meet again." Octavia said. Alaska looked at her oddly but repeated the phrase. "May we meet again."

Alaska mounted onto her horse and ordered her men to follow her out of the gate. Then they rode out of the village to the north. The other clans left within the hour. Octavia sighed in relief. She was able to maintain the lie. Her brother would be okay.

Abby approached Octavia and rested a hand on her shoulder. One of Octavia guards jumped up to point a spear at Abby, but Octavia stopped him. Although she appreciated the gesture, Octavia slapped Abby's hand off of her. "What do you want?" Octavia said harshly. She had to make it seem like her and Abby still hated one another. It would be suspicious if they were suddenly friends again.

"Can we talk in private, please?" Abby asked. Octavia nodded and lead Abby to her tent. "You can't touch me like that. We have to look like we hate each other. I killed your daughter, remember?" Octavia scolded. Abby rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving today to find my daughter." Abby admitted. Octavia clenched her jaw. "You know exactly why you can't do that. If you leave, you're not only putting your people in danger over the winter months, but you're putting all of us in danger of war. They will know something is up with Clarke if you just leave." Octavia shouted.

"She's my daughter, I can't just pretend like she's dead! I have to do something!" Abby screamed. Octavia got in her face. "You act like this is easy for me! My brother is out there too but I'm not being stupid. I know I'm needed here, for his sake and everyone of my people's sakes." Octavia responded. Abby ran her fingers through her hair.

"She's my daughter and my responsibility." Abby whispered. Octavia took a deep breath and rested her hand on Abby. "She's strong. She's survived so much worse already, both of them have. They will be fine as long as we both stay here and act like they are dead. Maybe in time when this dies down we can go see them, but for right now, you and I are needed here." Octavia concluded. Abby couldn't argue with her, as much as she wanted to so she left the tent. Octavia fell onto the chair. She was exhausted. She reached over to grab Bellamy's jacket and wrapped herself in it.

"Please be okay big brother."

* * *

**A/N: Please don't forget to leave a review! Your reviews are what keep me going! What do you want to see in the story? Do you really think this is the last we will see of the ice nation? What happened to Bellamy after Clarke fell? Let me know what you think! The more reviews I get, the faster I upload chapter 13 :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"We're going to be okay." She promised him, but before he could even respond to her, she was gone. She fell into a trap. "CLARKE!" He screamed desperately. Bellamy dropped to the ground and tried to see where she went. The hole she fell into was so dark that he couldn't see the bottom. Just as he was about to jump in to save her, an arrow flew by his head.

He jumped up and began shooting at his attackers. They looked like grounders, but they were larger, stronger, and more frightening. He was surrounded by six of them. They towered over him. He fired at the one who shot the first arrow and struck him on the shoulder. They were getting closer, so he fired in every direction. He hit another one in the chest.

Bellamy reloaded and prepared for the next strike. The one that he hit in the shoulder stood up again and charged at him, so Bellamy shot him in the face. There were four of them left and he had chance run south.

Bellamy took this opportunity and ran as fast as he could away from the savages. As much as he hated leaving Clarke, he knew it was what he had to do for both of their sakes. He had to get away from the savages before he could rescue her.

Bellamy fired a couple more shots behind him as he ran and then he heard a grunt. He had hit another one in the leg. Now there were only three of them left chasing him. They fired arrows but Bellamy dodged all of them. Some of them grazed his body, which made the hair on his skin stand up. He ran up a hill, and around a bend. Once he couldn't see them anymore, he hid behind a tree.

They ran past him so he fired two more shots, striking one of them in the stomach and the other in the throat. The last one, a 7ft tall man charged at him. Bellamy aimed his gun and fired, but nothing happened. He was out of bullets. The rest of them were in his backpack and he didn't have enough time to get them out. "Shit." He mumbled and then continued to run.

The grounder chased him until he was out of arrows. Bellamy picked up some rocks and began to throw them at the man as a distraction. Then he pulled out his knife. He knew that the only way to end this was at close range. The grounder pulled out his sword and charged at Bellamy again. Bellamy got in a stance and braced for the attack. Once the grounder got close enough, Bellamy used his pack to protect himself from the blade. Then he took a stab at the grounder, but he was only able to slice his arm.

The grounder kicked Bellamy's legs out from under him and then pulled his sword back. Bellamy closed his eyes and braced to die. He wanted his last thought to be about something peaceful, so he pictured the day he was sitting by the fire watching Octavia and Clarke sleeping. Everything was so right that night. He had the two most important people in his life right in front of him. That was where he wanted to be.

Just as the grounder was about to kill Bellamy, an arrow went through the grounder's neck. Bellamy gasped and scrambled to his feet. He clutched his knife and gulped. The person who saved him emerged from the shadows wearing a cloak that hid his or her face.

The person put their arrows away and approached Bellamy. Then she revealed her identity by removing her hood. "Echo?" Bellamy exclaimed. He embraced her and she awkwardly hugged him back. "You saved my life, I felt like I should return the favor." She explained. He was almost in tears. He had promised to free her from the cage in Mount Weather and he had. Before they parted, she asked him if there was anything she could do to repay him because she felt that she owed him her life, but he said no. Then she ran off into the woods. He had no idea what she was doing here.

"Why are you here?" He panted. She pulled him aside and hid behind a bush. They couldn't be out in the open. "I went home, but there wasn't really anything for me there anymore, so I decided that I would try to find Lina. It's where my people were from and it would be a place that I could stay. Why are you here?" She asked. He scratched his head and sighed.

"It's a long story. I'm here with Clarke, the girl I told you about. We were also going to Lina until we got ambushed. She fell into a trap. We have to go back and find her." Bellamy explained. Echo shook her head. "No. It's too dangerous. If she fell into a trap she's dead. They will kill her if the fall didn't kill her. Some of those traps are hundreds of feet deep. No one survives being captured by the savages. We have to keep moving if we want to make it to Lina. The other savages probably heard the gunshots by now and are coming to finish the job. Let's move." Echo responded. Bellamy almost punched her. How could she ask him to just abandon Clarke? He could never leave Clarke in danger. He promised her that he would keep her safe and that was exactly what he was going to do, even if it killed him.

"No. I'm not leaving without Clarke. Now you can either help me, or leave. I can't stop you if you want to leave, but I'm going back to find Clarke and to bring her home to Lina with me." Bellamy retorted. Echo gave him a sympathetic look. "Bellamy, trying to find her is suicide. She would want you to live, right?" She added. Bellamy considered that, but he didn't care. He would either save Clarke or die trying. He reached into his backpack to get some spare bullets that he had stashed in the pockets. He loaded the gun and then began to walk in the direction that he came from. Echo wasn't behind him, so he turned around. She stood still, contemplating what to do.

"Are you coming?" Bellamy asked one final time. Echo gave him a weak smile. "Fine, I'll come, but we are doing this my way. I think I have a plan." She answered. He let her catch up to him and then they ran to find Clarke before it was too late.

* * *

Clarke awoke to the sound of muffled talking from outside of her cell. She was still underground, but in a different room than she fell into. Clarke rubbed her head and sat up. "Hello?" She called out. No one answered. "What the hell is going on?" Clarke added, but still, no one replied.

Clarke stood up and tried to get a feel for the room she was in. It wasn't very big and it didn't have anything in it besides some chains on the floor in the corner. Clarke was glad that she wasn't chained up. She walked towards the bars on the front of her cell and shook them. They made a noise but they wouldn't budge. At the end of the hallway ahead of her, someone was approaching holding a candle. Clarke gulped and reached for her knife, but it wasn't there anymore. The must have taken her pack.

The person got closer and Clarke shook the look of fear off of her face. She had to be confident if she wanted to find a way out of here. It was only a matter of time until Bellamy came to rescue her. Right?

The person was a woman with long black hair like Octavia's. She was petite and was wearing all black armor. She also had a black crown of thorns on her head. Her face was covered in scars and one of her ears was sliced off at the top.

"Clarke Griffin, do you know what happens to intruders?" She asked. Clarke was taken aback. "How do you know my name?" She asked. The woman ignored Clarke's question. "You will be put to death." She said. Clarke gulped. This woman showed no sign of mercy. There had to be something that Clarke could do to stall until Bellamy could save her. She clutched onto her dad's watch and silently asked for an answer. She looked at the time and then, it hit her. The vomiting, the loss in appetite, the nausea. It was almost six weeks since her last period. She was pregnant. Clarke fell to the floor and the woman looked at her, confused.

"You can't kill me." Clarke cried. The woman laughed, "And why not?" Clarke gently placed her hands on her stomach and stared at the woman in the eyes. "Because I'm having a baby." She admitted. The woman summoned for her men to come quickly and spoke to them in a different language. It was not Trigedasleng, but it was very similar.

"Take her to Paion to get examined immediately." The woman ordered. Clarke sighed in relief. The one thing she knew grounders valued was life, and they wouldn't kill her yet if she was carrying another innocent life. The men opened Clarke's cell and hoisted her into the air. She didn't fight them, there was no point. Paion, which meant Healer, would tell her if she was actually pregnant.

Clarke never actually pictured herself as having children, especially not now. Although she had a motherly nature, she knew that having a baby with so much unrest in the world would be stupid. However, the fact that she could be pregnant with Bellamy's baby filled her with excitement. He has always been so great with kids and he puts family before everything. If she was pregnant, she wouldn't want it to be with anyone else besides him.

However, if Paion discovered that she wasn't pregnant, she would be dead by sundown. Clarke gulped. Even if she was pregnant, could the fall she taken down into the trap have terminated the pregnancy?

They covered Clarke's eyes with a blindfold and carried her up a flight of stairs. She could tell that they were outside by the sound of birds and the smell of the air. Within minutes, she was lying down on a bed of furs. They removed her blindfold and tied her down.

She was in a tent that looked like it was their medical facility. Paion did a couple tests and pressed around her stomach. With each moment that passed by, Clarke's nerves grew. Then Paion whispered something to one of the guards and set his tools down. "She is not lying. She is with child." He revealed. Clarke felt like she was going to faint. She was pregnant. She was having Bellamy's baby. Clarke gently touched her stomach and tears flowed from her eyes. _I really hope Bellamy is still alive to meet you, _she thought.

She knew this baby was already like her and Bellamy, because the baby was saving lives even before it was even born. Clarke smiled at her stomach. She wasn't alone, and now more than ever, she had to make it to Lina.

* * *

For Octavia, the days continued to drag on. Winter was fast approaching and they were no where near ready. There was nothing she could do besides oversee the construction and punish people for minor offenses such as stealing rations or refusing to show up to their work duties. The days were boring. Octavia kind of missed the excitement of war. She also missed having her brother around to protect her and Clarke around to tell her what to do. She missed them so much.

Raven came into Octavia's tent with some sort of contraption. Raven couldn't look Octavia in the eyes ever since the day she lied and said that she killed Clarke. Raven set down the device and then walked out, but Octavia stopped her. "Raven, I'm sorry. I did what I had to do to keep everyone alive, and to stop another war." Octavia tried to explain, but Raven wouldn't listen.

"Shut up, Octavia. Just let me know if the heating device works." She hissed. Octavia let her go and picked up the device. It was meant to generate heat in small spaces. If it worked, they would have a warm winter indoors. Octavia turned it on and placed it in the center of her room. She had to test it before Raven began to mass produce these things.

Octavia was beginning to realize that she just couldn't sit around anymore. She had to know what happened to her brother and Clarke, but she and Abby couldn't leave. If they left, it would ruin everything. Octavia sat back and thought.

Suddenly, Lincoln entered the tent. He took off his fur coat and basked in the warmth of Raven's contraption. Then, he came over and scooped Octavia up into his arms. She relaxed into his embrace.

"You're quiet, what's on your mind?" Lincoln asked as he set her down on her their bed. Octavia sighed and wrapped her brother's jacket around her. "I need to know if my brother made it to Lina. I just have to know." She said. He sat down next to her and held her hand.

"I have an idea. What if I go and find them and then come back." Lincoln suggested. Octavia shook her head. "No, no, no absolutely not. I can't lose both of you."

Lincoln scratched his head. "What if I didn't go alone. What if I had Raven make me a radio like the one she made for Bellamy." He said. Octavia thought about it, but that would require telling Raven, and the more people the told, the more likely for her people to discover that Clarke is not actually dead. Plus, the radio Bellamy was wearing was destroyed during the war against mount weather. Who knows if she could even make another one.

"No, Lincoln. We need you here. This is our first winter on the ground and I need as many hands as I can get to rebuild this village before the first snow." She decided. He stopped arguing and crawled into bed. Octavia did the same, but she didn't sleep. She didn't want to be commander anymore, she just wanted to be Bellamy's little sister.

* * *

**A/N: Many of you guessed right! Clarke is pregnant! Make sure to leave a review below. I love reading your comments, suggestions, criticisms, and praises. Like I said before, your reviews keep me writing. How long do you think it will take for the ice nation to find out what's really going on? Do you think the savages will just let Clarke go? How do you feel about Bellamy and Echo working together? Let me know and as always, thank you so much for reading! I love you all :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Trying to find the trap that Clarke fell into was harder than Bellamy initially imagined. Everything around him looked the same. When the savages were chasing him, he hadn't been able to take note of his surroundings. He mentally slapped himself for that.

Nothing was familiar to him, and he felt like they were walking in circles. Echo was growing impatient. The longer they wandered, the more sly comments she would mutter under her breath. Bellamy resisted the urge to punch her because he knew he needed her. If he was going to find Clarke, he would need some help. Especially help that could speak their language.

"Do you see anything at all that you recognize?" She asked. Bellamy gulped and turned in a circle. He still didn't notice anything familiar. He wanted to scream.

"CLAR-" He screamed but Echo jumped over and covered his mouth shut. "Shut up! Do you honestly want them to find us again? We're no help to the sky girl if we're dead." She hissed. Bellamy wanted desperately to disagree with her, but he couldn't. She was right. They were no good to Clarke if they were dead.

He had to treat this the same way as he treated the rescue of the 47 from Mount Weather. Yeah he cared about them, but he didn't love them the way he loved Clarke. _Just pretend it's Jasper or something. _He thought. He needed to forget about his emotions.

Echo was walking towards a large tree. She touched the bark with her fingertips and walked around to the other side of the tree. Bellamy heard a piece of bark break and then Echo reappeared. She was holding a broken arrow. "You had to have been here. No one has traveled through these woods in years. This has to be a fresh arrow. Come on, let's go this way." She revealed. Hope filled Bellamy's heart.

Luckily, Echo was a tracker. She followed miniscule drops of blood on the leaves to find the path of grounders that Bellamy shot. Bellamy looked down at the savages that he shot in the stomach and the throat. They were lying dead in a pool of their own blood. This sight of people he had killed didn't upset Bellamy anymore. The longer he was on the ground, the more immune to death he had become.

"This way, I see your footprints in the dirt now." Echo said. Bellamy nodded and followed her. Within a few minutes, they had made it to the grounder that Bellamy shot in the leg. This one was still alive. Bellamy cringed as he watched the man struggle for air. Echo rolled her eyes and pulled an arrow out. Before Bellamy could even blink, Echo shot the savage in the chest.

"Let's go." She said stoically. Bellamy awkwardly scratched his head and then followed her. Echo was very different from any other grounder that Bellamy had ever met. She was sarcastic, intelligent, cunning, and independent. He liked all of that about her. It made her a great ally to have. Without her help inside of Mount Weather, they would have lost the war. Echo was able to convince all of the grounders in the cages that the war between the grounders and sky people was over. She stopped them all from killing Bellamy. She saved his life.

Before he knew it, they were back at the sight of the trap. Bellamy sprinted over to it and pushed the leaves out of the way. He tried to open the hatch but it was sealed shut. The trap was closed for good. Bellamy slapped the metal and stood up.

"She's gone! She's fucking gone! How could I let this happen? I told her I would keep her safe. All of this was for nothing! She's dead! Damnit she's dead by no-" Bellamy screamed until Echo slapped him across the face. Bellamy shut up and rubbed his jaw.

"Get a hold of yourself. If Clarke is anything like what you've told me, she will get out of this one. But that doesn't mean we have time to waste. Come on. I think I know where one of their camps is." She said.

"How would you know?" Bellamy replied coldly. Echo reached into her pocket and pulled up a crumpled map. "One of them had it in their pocket." She said pointing to the two dead-savage grounders below them.

"There's a village southwest of here by 5 miles. It's likely that she is there. If we leave now, we can get their by dusk." Echo explained. Bellamy was especially thankful to have Echo with him now. He needed her to keep him sane. A small smile crept up on his face as he anticipated reuniting with Clarke. Echo was right, Clarke didn't need Bellamy to protect her, she was strong enough to find a way out of this, just like she had in the past.

"Follow me." Echo instructed with the map in her hands. Bellamy obeyed, and they ran through the forest towards the village. _Clarke had to be there, she couldn't be dead._

* * *

Clarke was stuck in the medical tent with Paion for a long time. While the leader of the savages was deciding her fate, Paion was ordered to keep Clarke with him in case she has a medical emergency. Clarke tried to explain that she was a doctor and could take care of herself, but they wouldn't listen.

The more she thought about it, the less she argued with them. She didn't want to be locked away in that cell again. She'd spent enough time locked up on The Ark, she didn't need to be locked up on Earth.

Clarke watched as Paion organized and cleaned his medical tools. Her arms were tied to the cot so she couldn't run away. If Clarke wasn't fearing for her life, she would have loved to take a nap on the soft and warm fur blankets underneath of her.

"Why can't you people just let me go? Why do you have to kill everyone who tries to make it to Lina?" Clarke asked him. Paion didn't acknowledge her. "I'm talking to you. Why the hell do you have to kill everyone?" Clarke demanded. Paion slammed his supplies onto the table and glared at Clarke. She gulped.

"There is a bounty on sky people. You're lucky we don't hand you over to the twelve nations." Paion seethed.

"And why would you? They cast you all away. Why would you want to help them?" Clarke pressed on.

"Because if you give them any true information about sky people, they will allow you to rejoin the clan you were cast out from." He explained.

"But the twelve nations and the sky people are allies now. We took down the mountain together. Why would they want to capture us?" Clarke added. Paion was shocked.

"You destroyed the mountain?" He asked. Clarke nodded.

"Yes. If you don't believe me, you can see it for yourself." She explained. Paion scoffed.

"If you made it this far, there is no other explanation." He replied. Clarke sighed in relief.

"You never answered my question about Lina. Why won't you let anyone go there?" Clarke reminded him.

"I've already told you too much." He answered. Clarke stomped her foot and it startled him.

"You've barely told me anything! What is with you people and hating us for just existing? What did we ever do to you? From the moment we got here on this god forsaken planet, all you've done is attack us!" Clarke shouted. Paion came over and slapped her.

"Shut up." He demanded. Clarke jumped.

"No. I want answers! I want an explanation for all of this. If I'm going to die. I want to at least know why I've been hunted and tortured since I got here!" She screamed again. Paion rubbed his head.

"You aren't going to die. Not yet at least." He replied. Clarke looked down at her stomach.

"The man in the woods with you. Is he the father?" Paion added. Clarke nodded and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Please, just tell me why you won't let us go to Lina?" She asked one last time.

"Because it's ours."

* * *

Octavia awoke the sound of Raven shaking her. She almost screamed but Raven covered her mouth. She had no idea how Raven got into her tent without her guards noticing. Lincoln was still asleep next to Octavia so Raven signalled for her to remain silent. Octavia snuck out of bed and grabbed her brother's jacket. She wrapped the jacket around her hair and snuck out the back of the tent behind Raven. Raven lead her deep into the woods. It was the middle of the night.

"What's going on?" Octavia whispered. "I was on my way over here and I saw the ice nation camping in the woods outside of Ton DC. Apparently some girl who was cast out from the one of the clans saw Bellamy and Clarke and reported it to them." Raven explained.

"Why would someone do that?" Octavia responded through tears. "Because there's a bounty on sky people. If a person gives any true information, they will let that person back into their original clan." Raven answered. Octavia tried to remain calm.

"So what happens now?" Octavia asked. "The ice nation is here to capture you for treason. That's why we have to go, now. They are sending scouts tomorrow to capture Bellamy and Clarke. We have to follow them and warn them. We don't have any time to waste. Let's go!" Raven said as she tugged on Octavia' arm. Octavia felt like her feet were glued to the ground. No, this couldn't be happening.

"Raven, I'm the commander. I can't just leave." Octavia said.

"Octavia, if you stay here they will kill you and then they will kill your brother. It's over. We have to go. Wick and Abby are waiting at the drop ship for us. We have to go." Raven said. Octavia looked back at the lights from Ton DC. She would have to leave Lincoln.

Suddenly, Lincoln appeared. "What's going on?" He asked Raven. Raven told him exactly what she told Octavia. Lincoln grabbed onto Octavia's hand and reassured her that Raven was right. Octavia looked at both of them and and then began to walk.

"Okay, let's get out of here."


	15. Chapter 15

After her conversation with Paion, Clarke couldn't help but fall asleep on the fur cot. She desperately tried to stay awake, but with everything that happened that day, she couldn't stay up. When she woke up, Paion was at the other side of the tent stitching a wound on a young girl's leg. Clarke smiled as Paion made the girl laugh by making silly faces. It made her realize that not all people on this planet are monsters. They are humans after all.

The little girl caught Clarke's eye and smiled. Paion turned around to see what the girl was looking at and then gave Clarke a small smile. "Make sure you rest up for the next couple of days. No hunting or training for at least a week." He instructed. She nodded and then hopped out of bed. When the little girl was gone, Clarke turned to Paion.

"She's just a kid…she shouldn't have to train for war." Clarke said. She looked down at her stomach. She couldn't imagine sending her own child off to war to get killed before it had even lived. Paion didn't seem to understand Clarke's perspective.

"This is our way and if you have a problem with it, you can take it up with our leader." He responded. Clarke bit her lip.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Clarke heard the sound of their leader outside of the tent. The women entered and asked Paion to step out. He obeyed. She was followed in by two guards who stood at the door.

"Clarke of the sky people, it is against our laws to kill anyone carrying a child. Pregnancy is rare and must be treated with care. However, we cannot just let you continue to wander on our land, killing my warriors. We will release you at dusk. You have twenty four hours to get out of our land or I will kill Bellamy." She threatened. Clarke was shocked. "How do you know his name?" She screamed. The women chuckled.

"Because I have him and some grounder he picked up locked away. We caught them this morning trying to break into our village." She admitted. Clarke felt like she couldn't breathe. This woman was asking her to go back to Ton DC alone and leave Bellamy there to die. Clarke couldn't do that, she wouldn't go anywhere without Bellamy.

Then it hit her, she wasn't making decisions for herself alone anymore. She had to worry about another life growing inside of her. Maybe the twelve nations would pardon her because she was with child? Was she willing to take that risk?

"I will leave, I will get out of here forever. I just… I can't leave here without him." Clarke cried. The woman rolled her eyes and walked out of the tent. "Twenty four hours." She repeated, and then she was gone.

Paion returned to release Clarke from the cot. He untied her wrists and helped her up. "Paion, I can't leave without Bellamy." Clarke said. Paion pushed her towards the door. Clarke fought back with more force. Paion was gentle not to harm Clarke, but he was still stern.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Our commander is ruthless. The fact that she's giving you the chance to walk away is the best fate you have." Paion said.

"What will they do to him if I leave?" Clarke asked nervously.

"They will turn him over to the twelve nations for a reward." Paion answered. Clarke couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the tent and into the center of the village. Savages glared at her in all directions but Clarke ignored them. She tried to remember how many steps she took when they brought her to Paion's tent blindfolded. After several minutes of searching, Clarke found a door that lead underground. She pried it open and then bolted down the stairs.

There were several hallways at the bottom of the stairs. Each of them was so dark that Clarke couldn't see the end of them. She took a deep breath and tried to recall which direction she came from. Suddenly, she remembered. Clarke ran down the north corridor as fast as she could. She heard the sound of chains rustling which made her pick up the pace. Her stomach churned with nerves and anticipation. As she neared the end of the hall, she noticed two guards standing in front of a cell. Clarke searched the hall for anything that she could use as a weapon. The only thing she found was an unlit torch. Clarke grabbed the torch off of the wall and charged at the guards. They tried to grab her, but she was fast. They must have had strict orders not to touch her because neither of them tried to hit her. It all happened so fast. Clarke lost control and let her arms swing repeatedly at the men until they collapsed on the ground.

She searched them for keys to unlock the cell and found them. Then, she ran over to free Bellamy. She couldn't see him, but she could hear him coughing.

"Bellamy, it's me. It's Clarke." She said as she rushed into the cell. Bellamy was curled up in the corner of the cell. He was chained to the wall and beaten. He could barely recognize her through his swollen eyes. Clarke freed him and then embraced him. He struggled to return the hug. He was so weak.

"Clarke?" He whispered. Tears filled her eyes. She cupped his face and then kissed his nose. "Yes, it's me. I'm right here." She cried. He ran his fingers through her hair and over her skin. She melted at the touch. "You're here." He whimpered. Clarke nodded and then heard a bang come from the corridor. Someone was onto them. Clarke grabbed Bellamy's arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. She helped him stand and then tried to run out of the cell. "Clarke stop." He said faintly. "No, Bellamy, we have to go!" Clarke argued. Bellamy used all the energy he had left to stop Clarke from walking. "They took Echo. I don't know where she is but they took her." Bellamy revealed. Clarke thought about rescuing her, but they didn't have the time. Clarke didn't know where Echo could possibly be, if she was even still alive, and if she was capable of walking on her own. Clarke was exhausted enough trying to run with her own injuries and pregnancy, plus she had to practically carry Bellamy. Echo would have to wait.

"Bellamy, it's not possible. We can't save everyone all the time." Clarke explained. Anger filled Bellamy's weak voice.

"She saved my life today. She helped me save your life today. We can't just leave her here! If you can break free and help me escape, then we can save her too!" Bellamy screamed. Clarke couldn't wrap her brain around everything. It was all too much. "Bellamy, you don't understand, I didn't break free. They are letting me go! I have twenty four hours to get the hell out of here or they are going to turn you over to the twelve nations!" Clarke screamed back.

"Why would they let you go, huh? That doesn't make any sense! Whatever, Clarke, you can do what you want but I'm staying here until I can save Echo. What makes our lives more important than hers?" He yelled. Clarke couldn't take it anymore.

"You don't understand, Bellamy!"

"What's there to understand?! You're willing to abandon someone who risked everything to save us? And for what? To save your own skin?" He shouted. Clarke was sobbing.

"I'm not saving my own skin! I have another life to look after now!" Clarke sobbed. This didn't quite register with Bellamy.

"You don't have to look after me, Clarke! You should know that by now! What is wrong with you?" Bellamy screamed. Clarke dug her fingers into her skin.

"BELLAMY STOP IT! I'M TRYING TO SAVE US BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!" Clarke cried. Her words lingered for several minutes. Bellamy's mouth hung open and his gaze was blank. Clarke shook him, but he wouldn't snap out of his trance. Footsteps from down the hallway got louder.

"You're...You're…" He stuttered. Clarke began to panic. The savages would be here any minute. They had to run. Clarke grabbed onto Bellamy's hand and pulled him down the opposite corridor. They ran until she found stairs to exit the underground. When they emerged, several savages were standing there with spears. Clarke dodged the arrows and pulled Bellamy out of the village. They were chased for several miles until Clarke found a small cave to hide in.

Bellamy was silent. Clarke leaned him against a rock and then sat across from him. "Say something." She whispered.

"How is this possible?" He replied. Clarke scooted closer to him. "The night in the bunker…" Clarke trailed off. Bellamy was lost in thought.

"They not wanting to eat and the puking, that was because you're…"

"Pregnant? Yes." Clarke finished his sentence. He nodded and looked at his hands. "I hope you understand why I did what I did." Clarke added. Bellamy looked at her for the first time since they had escaped.

"I said all of those horrible things…"

"Bellamy, stop. You didn't know. I'm sorry we couldn't save Echo. Maybe we could go back and…?"

"No. We are never going back. We are returning to Ton DC." Bellamy decided. Clarke was flabbergasted.

"Like hell we are! Bellamy are you feeling okay?" Clarke asked. "I feel fine. Clarke, if you're pregnant, we have to get back there to see a doctor. If we stay out here, you and the baby will die." He explained. Clarke understood where he was coming from, but if they returned, he would be executed and after she had the baby, she would be executed as well.

"They'll kill you." Clarke whispered. Bellamy pulled her in close to him and sighed. "That's a risk I'm willing to take to save my family."

"Clarke, you're my family now. You're my responsibility. I love you."

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Abby and Wick were anxiously waiting inside of the drop ship. When Octavia, Raven, and Lincoln finally arrived, Abby and Wick were quick to greet them.

"So what's the plan?" Octavia asked as she stepped inside of the drop ship. It brought back eerie memories of the past couple months. It didn't feel right to Octavia to be in the drop ship without the hundred nearby.

"Well we can't all go find Bellamy and Clarke because that's too suspicious. Octavia definitely needs to go because she will die if she doesn't." Lincoln explained. Abby and Raven nodded understandingly.

"I brought some long range walkies that Raven and I have been working on. I'm going to stay back and monitor you guys." Wick said as she showed the group the walkie's. They were similar to the ones that Bellamy used inside of Mount Weather, but Raven and Wick modified them to work over long distances.

"I think Lincoln should go with Octavia. He's the one who drew up the map for them in the first place." Wick suggested. Lincoln nodded and held Octavia's hand. "Abby, you can't go. If you disappear everyone will notice. We need to try to keep this as secretive as possible. Plus, we need a doctor here." Raven added. Abby wanted to object, but she couldn't find a reason to justify her going along. Her only excuse was that Clarke was her daughter.

"Raven, you should go too." Wick suggested. Raven's eyes widened. "Wick, I don't..." She spoke softly. Wick pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I need you to go with them. If something happens to their walkies, I need you to be there to fix it. I promise I will be right here when you return. You have my word." Wick said. Raven pulled away and nodded.

"So it's settled. Raven, Octavia, and I will set out to find Bellamy and Clarke. We should leave now." Lincoln stated. Everyone nodded in agreement and then loaded up on supplies. Once they were ready to embark on their journey, Abby and Wick escorted them out of the drop ship. They said their goodbyes and then they began to walk south.

"I hope we aren't too late." Octavia cried. "Even if we don't make it to them before the scouts do, it's Bellamy and Clarke. They are survivors." Raven reassured her. Octavia wrapped Bellamy's jacket tighter around her thin frame and marched on. She had no intent on resting until she found her brother, alive.

* * *

Clarke glanced over at Bellamy. His body was leaned up against the wall. Clarke didn't want to wake him because she knew how much pain he was in. It was so difficult for her as a doctor and as his girlfriend to standby and watch him suffer, but there was nothing she could do for him. She didn't have any medical supplies.

Bellamy stirred in his sleep. Clarke sat back and wondered what he was dreaming about. Was it about Octavia? The baby? Her?

Bellamy's eyes snapped open and locked onto Clarke. Once he realized she was really there, he sighed in relief. "How'd you sleep?" Clarke asked. She reached into her pack and grabbed some water for him. He winced from pain.

"I slept fine…" He mumbled. Clarke could tell he had a lot on his mind. Bellamy wasn't one to speak up unless she pushed him to. "You haven't really said much since I told you about my...situation." Clarke said while she pointed to her stomach.

"I'm terrified. I don't know the first thing about being a father, plus I'm terrified to bring a baby into this dangerous world. I'm also worried about you, Clarke you could die. This could kill you." Bellamy admitted. Clarke watched him blink back tears. She scooted over to sit next to him and looked into his eyes.

"Bellamy, you practically raised Octavia on your own. I saw you with Charlotte and the rest of the hundred. You're a father figure to all of them. They look up to you and listen to you. This baby is no different. As for my safety, that should be the least of your concerns. I'm going to deliver a happy and healthy baby, okay? I just know I will." She reassured him. He pulled her in close to him and she listened to his heart beat. His heart was racing.

"I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love Octavia, but when I look down at you, and I see our family, it's clear to me. I love you so much Clarke, and I love our baby already." He said. Clarke felt a blush creeping up on her pale cheeks.

"We should get going, we don't have much time before the savages find out where we are hiding." Clarke said. Bellamy nodded and struggled to stand. "Are you going to be okay to walk?" Clarke asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Bellamy replied. Clarke wrapped his arm around her and helped him walk out of the cave.

"But Clarke, I have to go back for Echo. I know I said I wouldn't but, she saved me on multiple occasions and risked her life to save you. I owe her my life. Just wait here. If I'm not back in an hour. I want you to run. Don't go back for me. You need to keep our baby safe. Promise me you'll do that?" Bellamy asked. Clarke didn't want to split up from him again, but it would be selfish of her to make him leave without going back for Echo.

"I'm coming with you." Clarke demanded. Bellamy placed his hands on her shoulders. "No, Clarke. You can't. If anything happened to you and the baby, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I can't risk you getting caught in the crossfire. Please, princess, listen to me just this once." Bellamy begged. Clarke couldn't argue. She just pulled him in close and soaked up the moment.

"I love you, Clarke. I will be back soon." He said. Before she could respond, he disappeared into the trees.

"I love you too." Clarke whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Bellamy ran as fast as he could, but his injuries caused him to have to stop frequently and catch his breath. He knew he was in no shape for a rescue mission but he didn't have much of a choice. He brought Echo into this mess and he was going to get her out. He tried to push his feelings for Clarke aside so he could do this, but it was impossible. He just left the woman carrying his child alone in a forest full of murderers. But Clarke was strong, she could hold her own if she had to.

Bellamy could see the lights from the village in the distance. He stayed close to the ground so that the men guarding the village wouldn't see him. The sun was setting so he knew he didn't have much time left before Echo would be dead. He clutched onto his gun and sprinted towards the back entrance. His plan was simple. Find Echo and try not to die. Okay, maybe it wasn't much of a plan, but hey, that was all he had.

Bellamy didn't even know the first place to look for Echo. He knew she wasn't in the prison, because the guards had split them up upon arrival. She also wasn't in the medical tent because that was where Clarke was. Bellamy observed as villagers went about their normal routines. The structure of the village was eerily similar to the dropship camp. That gave Bellamy an idea. If he were holding someone captive, where would he put them? He thought back to when they tortured Lincoln. They had kept Lincoln in a place where he would always be guarded.

Bellamy looked around and saw a larger tent with two guards in front of it. It must have been their leader's tent. If Echo was anywhere, she would have to be in there. The only problem was that the tent was on the other side of the camp. Bellamy would have to find a way over there and take out both of the guard without anyone noticing. It was impossible. Or was it?

Bellamy saw one of the savages patrolling the south gate of the village. He snuck over with his knife in his hand. He was careful not to make a sound. Before the guard could notice him, Bellamy stuck the blade into the man's neck. The man gargled blood and then collapsed onto the ground. Bellamy stripped the man of his grounder warrior gear and then changed clothes. He was covered in furs and armor. The final piece of the ensemble was the skeleton like mask. Bellamy covered his face with the mask and then grabbed the man's large spear.

He walked through the camp like he belonged there. He nodded and grunted at people as he walked by and prayed that this worked. So far, no one noticed he was there. The next stop was getting past the guards in front of the tent. Bellamy tried to think about all of the Trigedasleng that O had taught him. He was so nervous that he could barely remember.

"Ai gaf in daun honon nau." (I seek that prisoner now) He demanded. The guards looked at him, confused but they let him through. "mochof" (Thank you). They nodded and then returned to their posts. He mentally thanked his sister for teaching him some Trigedasleng.

The tent was dark, Bellamy ran toward the back where he heard whimpering. Echo was in the corner, chained to a post and brutally beaten. They must have been torturing her for information. "Echo?" He called out to her. She lifted her head to face him. "Bellamy?" She asked weakly. "Yeah it's me. I'm gonna get you out of here." He answered. She let him break her free from her chains and then wrapped her arms around him for support. She couldn't walk on her own. "Did you find Clarke?" She asked weakly. "Yeah, it's a long story but she's safe. She's not here." He explained. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her towards the other side of the tent. Then he set her down so he could cut a hole in the fabric big enough for them to escape out of.

"The commander will be back any minute." Echo informed him. Bellamy cut faster, but then heard commotion outside. They were onto him. The door to the tent burst open and the commander appeared. She fired several arrows at them, but Bellamy ducked behind a table. He quickly finished cutting the hole in the wall and then pulled Echo through it. He threw her over his shoulder and ran towards the exit. Guards were firing at him from every direction. Luckily the grounder armor was deflecting most of the shots. He tried to shield Echo with his body but it didn't work. She got hit in the leg with an arrow. Bellamy ran faster and out the gate. They chased them for several minutes until Bellamy lost them by jumping into a trench. He laid down on top of Echo incase anyone found them. She gasped for air and he could tell she was fighting not to scream. The arrow wound was deep. He had to get her to Clarke to remove it. Clarke would know how. Echo looked into Bellamy's eyes and tried to stay calm. "I didn't tell them anything." She whispered. Bellamy's body instantly relaxed.

"You're strong." He complimented her. She rolled her eyes. "I was just repaying you for saving my life in Mount Weather. Now after this," She said gesturing to him saving her life again. He chuckled. "I owe you again." She finished. He looked out from the trench and saw that they were alone. The guards were gone. "You don't owe me anything. Now come on. I have to get you to Clarke." He said. She nodded and let him pick her up.

* * *

"Octavia, we need to rest for the night. It's impossible to make this trip in one day, plus the woods are dangerous." Lincoln pleaded. Octavia just kept pressing on, her braids bouncing as she ran. Raven couldn't keep up because of her leg and Lincoln spent most of the day carrying her on his back. Raven felt like a burden, but she knew she had to be there.

"How are you holding up?" Wick said through the walkie. Raven adjusted hers and then grasped onto Lincoln again. "I'm exhausted, but Octavia won't stop for the night." Raven moaned. Octavia stopped to glare at Raven. "If you have a problem. You can take it up with me and not talk about me through your stupid boyfriend." Octavia threatened. Being the commander had gotten to her a bit, which was understandable. It was a huge job. Plus she was reflexing her frustration about her brother's safety by freaking out on everyone around her.

Raven let go of Lincoln and hobbled over to Octavia. She got in her face and pulled out her knife. "You really don't want me to take things up with you." Raven hissed. Octavia didn't back down. She was a Blake, and Blake's were stubborn. Lincoln pushed the girls apart.

"You both are exhausted and stressed. It's in everyone's best interests if we stop for the night." Lincoln begged. Raven tried to get in Octavia's face again but Lincoln held her back. "There's no point now. We should have stopped hours ago at the safe house you pointed out, but no she just had to keep going. If we stop now we could die tonight." Raven screamed. Octavia took a swing but Lincoln caught her fist. "ENOUGH!" He screamed.

"We are stopping here for the night. No more questions. We will take turns being on watch. I'll start, now." Lincoln decided. Octavia threw her pack onto the ground and curled up facing away from the group. Lincoln started a fire and Raven adjusted her leg so she could sleep comfortably. "Is everything alright now?" Wick asked through the walkie.

"Yeah it's just super." Raven groaned. She could hear Wick sigh heavily into the mic. "I should have gone, maybe this trip was too much for you." He whispered. "No. I can handle this." Raven replied. "Fine, get some rest." He said. "Okay, goodnight." She whispered. "Goodnight" He responded and then she heard radio silence.

* * *

Clarke couldn't help but pace. She was so stressed about Bellamy going back to the village that she couldn't relax. He wasn't nearly healthy enough to be going on a mission like that and she knew it. But she couldn't stop him, when Bellamy set his mind to something he had to see it through. He was always very passionate. He felt like he had to save everyone in order to repay all of the lives he took when he destroyed Raven's radio.

Clarke's legs were burning, so she was forced to sit down. The sun was finally down and she could see the stars. Looking up at the stars from Earth never got old to her. It was comforting to know that wherever Bellamy and her mom were, they were looking at the same stars.

Clarke couldn't wait to bring another life into this planet. She would be the first sky person to give birth on the ground. It was quite the honor. Too bad everyone from the ark thought she was dead and a traitor. Clarke started to hum to herself. She was getting tired and it was the only thing that could keep her awake and calm. If she lost Bellamy, she wouldn't know what to do.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap from outside the cave. She crawled out the entrance and grasped her gun. It was a savage carrying Echo. Clarke was confused. Why would a savage be helping Echo?

Clarke jumped out and aimed her gun at the savage. "What are you doing with her and where the hell is Bellamy!" She demanded. The savage gently set Echo down and removed his mask.

"Clarke, it's me." Bellamy said. Clarke dropped her gun and ran to him. He scooped her up and kissed her. "Thank god, I thought something bad happened to you." Clarke said. Bellamy released her and then picked up Echo again. Clarke could see an arrow pointing out of Echo's leg.

"What happened? How long has she been unconscious? Were you hit?" Clarke asked frantically. Bellamy took Echo into the cave and laid her down. "When we were leaving the village she got hit. She's been out for maybe twenty minutes." He explained. Clarke inspected the arrow wound. It was very deep.

"It has to be a poison arrow. Bellamy I can't fix her, not without the proper medical equipment and an antidote…"

"Then I'll go back for one! I'll make you medical supplies."

"No, it's way too dangerous."

"Like hell it is, I can't just let her die. I promised her I'd save her."

"Bellamy, you can't always save everyone. I've been telling you this…"

"What if this were your mom or me? You wouldn't give up!"

"Bellamy, it's just not possible. I'm sorry."

Bellamy shook his head and stomped outside. Clarke looked down at Echo as she began convulsing. Tears ran down Clarke's face. She desperately wished there was something she could do, but it wasn't possible.

Suddenly, Echo stopped shaking and froze. Clarke listened for a heartbeat but there wasn't one. She gently ran her fingers through Echo's hair and blinked back more tears. "Thank you for saving our lives." Clarke whispered to her. "Thank you for saving our baby's life."

Clarke covered Echo's body with a blanket and leaned back against a rock. Bellamy didn't return for awhile. When he did, he knew Echo would be dead. "Is she?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago. I'm sorry." Clarke whispered. Bellamy fell to his knees and cried into the blanket that was covering Echo. Clarke hated to see Bellamy like this. She crawled over to him and rubbed circles on his back. He looked up at her and embraced her. "I know you did what you could. I'm sorry." He sobbed. Clarke just held him in her arms until he fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

"Come on, we don't have much time to waste!" Octavia exclaimed. Raven was already up going over coordinates with Wick. Octavia shook Lincoln to wake him. "We might be able to make it to them today if we run!" She added. Raven packed her things and hobbled over to Lincoln. He picked her up and carried her. Octavia ran ahead with her sword drawn. So far they hadn't ran into any rebel grounders yet.

"Why haven't we been attacked yet? Not that I'm complaining, but it's kind of strange." Octavia said. "You're the commander. They wouldn't dare. They don't want to ruin their chances of being allowed readmission into their clans." He explained. Octavia nodded. "Was the commander…" She muttered.

"Well word doesn't travel fast down here, so let's keep it that way." Lincoln replied.

They ran for hours at a time with no breaks. Octavia was determined to find her brother before Alaska's people did. "What happens when we run into Alaska's people?" Raven asked. "We kill them." Octavia answered. She knew they would be outnumbered, but Octavia hoped that by the time they ran into the ice nation, they would be reunited with Clarke and Bellamy.

"Did you hear that?" Raven asked. Octavia stopped and listened. Someone was creeping in the bushes. Octavia pointed her sword towards the noise and stood tall. "Chon yu bilaik?" (Who are you) Octavia demanded. She braced herself for an ambush, but saw quite the opposite. "No way."

* * *

Clarke awoke alone in the cave. Bellamy and Echo's body were gone. Clarke got up and walked outside. The sun was bright, but a cool breeze swept by and made her shiver. Bellamy was standing near a tree several yards away. Clarke slowly approached him and noticed that he was staring at a pile of dirt.

"If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have my family." He said, pulling Clarke close to him. "Then it's settled. If we have a girl, her name will be Aurora Echo Blake." Clarke declared. Bellamy stared wide eyed at her. Clarke could tell he hadn't even thought about names. Bellamy cleared his throat and tried to hide the tears.

"And if it's a boy, he will be Jake Finn Blake." Bellamy added. Clarke smiled. The names were perfect. Bellamy kissed her forehead and then intertwined their fingers. "Come on, lets get out of here."

They walked hand in hand for miles. The day seemed to slip by Clarke as she fantasized what her life would be like when she has the baby. Before she knew it, they were past the 50 mile mark. Clarke was just happy that they let her go. I guess their commander realized that trying to capture Bellamy was a waste of their time, they were doing what she asked of them. What more could she want?

Clarke's real concern was what they would do to them back at Camp Jaha. Would they even agree to let them back in? Clarke was willing to take that risk if it meant she would get the proper medical attention for her baby. She glanced over at Bellamy, who was scanning the trees for threats, and sighed. She didn't want him to come back with her. He would just be killed. At least she had a chance to see the birth through. But there was no convincing Bellamy to continue onto Lina. Family was everything to him, and he wasn't going to leave his family behind.

"Clarke, stop." He whispered. Clarke listened as birds flew past them. They were spooked by something. Clarke heard twigs cracking in the distance. It had to be more than one person traveling together. Bellamy grabbed Clarke's arm and pulled her behind a bush. They laid their for several minutes as the group came closer. Bellamy pulled out his gun and waited. For the first time in a while, Clarke was afraid. She didn't want to lose the baby.

Bellamy shifted his position to see if he could get a look at who was there. His foot slid and made a noise. "Shit." He cursed himself. Clarke grabbed his other hand and waited. They heard them. "Did you hear that?" A voice said. Clarke recognized it. "That's Raven." Clarke whispered. Bellamy still kept his gun raised. Clarke began to stand, but Bellamy pushed her down.

"That doesn't make sense." He replied. Clarke rolled her eyes and said, "Trust me."

Bellamy gave her a smile smile and nodded. "Okay. Stay here, keep your gun up in case things go south. I'll check it out." Clarke silently thanked him.

Just as he was about to stand. He heard someone standing in front of the bush. "Chon yu bilaik?" She demanded. Bellamy instantly went pale. He may have questioned that Clarke heard Raven's voice, but he could never mistake his sister's. Bellamy jumped up with his arms raised. Low and behold, Octavia was standing before him in full grounder armor with her sword pointing at his chest. Behind her were Lincoln and Raven. Bellamy couldn't move or breathe. It seemed so surreal. He had told himself to give up hope of seeing his sister again.

Clarke stood up slowly with her hands up. When she saw Octavia, she softened. Octavia dropped her sword onto the ground. Bellamy crashed into Octavia and scooped her up in his arms. She returned the hug and buried her head into his neck. They held onto each other for several minutes. Lincoln nodded at Clarke and she gave him a small smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bellamy asked as he pulled away. Raven hopped over and embraced Bellamy. Octavia couldn't look them in the eyes anymore. "Octavia…" Clarke began

"Stop, Clarke." She spat. Bellamy released Raven and shook his head at Octavia. "Look Octavia, I'm sorry about the missile and Ton DC, I didn't have a choice. Lexa made the decision." Clarke tried to explain.

"Save it. That's not why I'm here." She replied. Bellamy gave his sister a quizzical look. "What's wrong, O?" Bellamy asked.

"Someone, some girl saw you guys in the woods and reported you to the ice nation. You weren't careful enough and now everyone knows you're alive. They sent an army to capture you and then sent another to capture me but I left when I found out." Octavia explained. Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair. Clarke knew he was thinking exactly what she was, they had nowhere to go.

"Shouldn't you guys be in Lina by now? It's been weeks." Raven added. Clarke grabbed onto Bellamy's hand. The girls were shocked. "Wait, you two?" Raven began. Clarke nodded.

"I knew it." Octavia said nonchalantly.

"We were headed back to Camp Jaha." Clarke explained. "Why the hell would you do that?" Octavia screamed. Clarke bit her lip. "Because Clarke and I are having a baby." Bellamy revealed. Octavia fell to the ground. "This isn't happening." She whispered. Bellamy knelt down beside her and embraced her. "We didn't know what else to do. The only way she could deliver a healthy baby was if we brought her back to Camp Jaha. It was worth the risk." Bellamy told her.

"Not for you it isn't. Bellamy they will execute you. Clarke will only be safe until the baby is born. You need to split up." Octavia planned. Clarke shook her head and Bellamy held her tightly. "No I'm not leaving my family. I'm not leaving Clarke again." He protested. "Bellamy, if you want to be alive to be a father for this child, you need to leave. If you go back to Camp Jaha you are as good as dead. Go with Octavia and lay low for awhile. We will come for you when it's safe. I will take care of Clarke, I promise." Lincoln said. Octavia shook her head and ran to him. "No, Lincoln, I won't leave you." She pleaded. "I have to get Raven and Clarke back to Camp Jaha. Raven can't walk long on her own and I have to be there to translate for them if things go south." Lincoln argued. Octavia wanted to disagree, but she knew it was impossible. "Take this mic. We can talk to you periodically." Raven said. Bellamy took it with shaking hands.

"Clarke-" Bellamy whimpered. She fought back the tears that were threatening to flow.

"May we meet again." Clarke choked. Bellamy nodded and glanced at her stomach. "I love you so much!" He sobbed and ran to her. Clarke let him pick her up. They held onto each other for as long as they could. "I'll come back for you. I promise." Bellamy cried. "Keep our baby safe."

"I will, you have my word." Clarke wailed. Lincoln and Octavia said their tearful goodbyes and then the groups marched off in different directions. "May we meet again." Bellamy whispered and didn't look back.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I split Bellarke up again but I promise they will meet again soon. The story is almost over and I have most of it written. I know you will all love the happy Bellarke ending :) Anyways, thank you for continuing to support my story, it means a lot. Your reviews keep me writing. Love you all and I can't wait for the big Bellarke moment on the season finale tomorrow!**


	19. Chapter 19

"RUN!" Octavia shouted to him. Bellamy turned around and saw two savages running towards his sister. They had passed the fifty mile mark about an hour ago and the savages in this area weren't having mercy on Octavia for simply being the commander. This was the fifth time they had been attacked so far and Bellamy was getting tired of it.

Bellamy lifted his gun to shoot them like he had done the past few times, but he couldn't get a proper aim lined up without hitting his sister. Octavia lunged at one of the men and sliced his head off with her sword. Before the next guy could take a swing at her, she threw a tomahawk that hit him directly in the eye. The man stumbled back and screamed. She then took out a smaller blade and slit his throat.

"We can't shoot them anymore. The sound is probably what's attracting them. Try to use your knife if you can. Aim for the throat." Octavia instructed. Bellamy was shocked at what the world had turned his precious sister into. She was a ruthless warrior, and he was proud of her.

"We need to keep moving." She said. Bellamy nodded and followed his sister off into the woods. He made sure they went around the village in hopes that they wouldn't run into anymore savages. Octavia ran down a hill and ushered for Bellamy to follow her.

Octavia had found a small creek with rushing water. She bent down and began to lap up the water. Then she filled her cantines with it. "Bellamy. Have some water." She said. He did as she said and drank some water. "Look, you need to take care of yourself if you ever want to see Clarke and the baby again. I need you to focus. You've been hesitating. Clarke will be fine, I promise." Octavia said.

"I never want to leave her again." Bellamy whispered. His sister rested her hand on his shoulder. "Hopefully after this is all over, you won't have to." She replied. Octavia stood up and packed away her water canteens. Then she reached her small hand down to help her brother up. He took it and stood up.

They picked up the pace as they got closer to Lina. The longer they stayed in one spot, the more dangerous it was for them. As the woods began to clear, Bellamy pulled out his map. "We are about five miles out. We just have to go up that hill and then we will be there." Bellamy exclaimed.

The siblings ran up the hill hand in hand. Bellamy prayed that this would be a place he could bring Clarke and the baby back to someday. Bellamy nervously looked down to see what Lina was.

Below them was a group of mansions. They sat behind a large electric fence that was at least fifteen feet tall. From what they could see, the homes were untouched. Bellamy wanted to cry. This was everything he dreamed it would be. A safe place for him and his family.

They ran down the hill and to the front gate of the compound. A road sign that was broken in half was sitting on gate. It read, _lina exit 1._ Bellamy examined the gate. They couldn't even touch the handle because it was electrified. "Clarke said that when she asked Paion about Lina, he said it was theirs. They must be guarding it because they want it. It looks like its loaded up on supplies, but they can't get past the gate." Bellamy said. Octavia looked around and noticed several skeletons around them. "They must have tried to open it." She assumed. Bellamy nodded.

"Wait, remember when Wick disabled the fence at Camp Jaha so we could get out?" Octavia asked. Bellamy looked at her oddly. "We have the walkie talkie that's connected to Wick. Let's see if he can walk us through how to shut the fence down!" Octavia exclaimed. Bellamy smiled. His sister was smart. He reached into his pack and put on the headset. "Wick this is Bellamy. Do you copy?" Bellamy said. He waited anxiously for a response. His sister pressed her ear against his so she could hear better.

"Awesome they found you! How are you doing?" Wick replied. Bellamy sighed. "I'm fine. I don't have a lot of time, but we reached Lina and we are trying to get in. It's a small cluster of houses that are protected by an electric fence that is live. Can you help us disable it?" Bellamy asked. Wick chuckled into the mic, "What can't I do?"

* * *

It was much more difficult for Clarke to walk back to Camp Jaha then it was to leave. Not only did each step break her heart because she was getting farther and farther away from Bellamy, but she physically couldn't handle it. Being pregnant took a lot out of her, and she hated to admit it but she was tired. She knew she had to keep going because Lincoln had to carry Raven. Clarke prayed that they wouldn't be attacked. They weren't a strong enough group to face the savages like Bellamy and Clarke had weeks prior.

"Clarke, if you need to rest, we can." Lincoln read her mind. Clarke would have said no, but she could tell this was Lincoln's way of saying he was tired. He had carried Raven the entire way. Although she's skinny, it's still difficult to carry a person on your back for hours. The group sat in the circle and laid down. Clarke felt sick and vomited. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, he morning sickness had been terrible. It wasn't just morning sickness, it was every moment of the day sickness. She couldn't keep anything down and it was just making the walk worse.

"Clarke, you look awful. Your face is so thin and pale. I know it's hard but try to eat something." Raven suggested. Clarke didn't have an appetite but she drank some water. She knew she was gaining weight in her stomach, but the rest of her body was frail. As a doctor, she knew she had to get to Camp Jaha soon or she would die. She needed the proper medication or she would wither away. She promised Bellamy she would keep their baby safe and that was exactly what she was going to do.

"We need to keep moving." Clarke said. Lincoln jumped up and hoisted Raven on his back. The group began to walk again and it started to get dark. They were getting close to the neighborhood where she and Bellamy had stayed their first night. Clarke was afraid to go back in there. She missed Bellamy enough as is, she didn't need another reminder that he was gone.

When they reached the house. Clarke tried to forget about the memories she shared there with her love. They slowly crept in and headed for the bedroom. Raven said she would take first watch so Lincoln and Clarke could sleep. They had done the most work all day anyway. Lincoln and Clarke didn't argue. Within seconds, Clarke was out.

"Lincoln! Clarke! Get up! Someone is breaking down the door!" Raven yelled. The two jumped up and grabbed their weapons. They listened and heard the door collapse. It sounded like at least twenty people were climbing up the stairs. There was no way out of this. They were trapped.

The bedroom doors swung open and a group of grounders in all white armor entered with their spears drawn. They were lead by a girl around Clarke's age with long white hair and a blue crown. She was the most beautiful woman Clarke had ever seen. However, she looked livid. Her blue eyes pierced Clarke's skin and sent a shiver down her spine.

"You are the one who allowed my sister to get blown up!" The woman hissed. Clarke ducked behind Lincoln. "Alaska, you need to listen to me." Lincoln said as he set down his weapon. Raven was frozen in place. "What's there to listen to? She let three hundred people die and then she ran off. I waited outside of Ton DC to confront your commander but she disappeared. So here I am, handling this myself." Alaska seethed. "Alaska, you can't kill Clarke." Lincoln exclaimed. Alaska nodded to her men to grabbed Clarke. They did as they were told and Clarke didn't fight back. She didn't have the strength.

"Let's make sure she's dead for real this time." Alaska said. The grounders tied Clarke up to the bedpost and allowed Alaska through. She pointed her knife at Clarke's stomach. Tears fell from Clarke's eyes. "Alaska, please don't do this. You can kill me but just not yet. I'm pregnant." Clarke sobbed. Alaska pulled her knife away and searched Clarke's face for any sign of lying. "People who are about to die will say anything." Alaska replied hesitantly. Clarke could tell that the ice queen had no idea what to do in this situation.

"Why do you think I would go back to Camp Jaha? I was successful. I made it away from you and escaped death. Why would I throw that away?" Clarke said. Alaska thought about her every word.

"We take her back to Ton DC and find out for ourselves. Nyko will be able to tell us if she is telling the truth. If not, we kill her." Alaska decided. The men removed Clarke from the bedpost but kept her arms chained. They forced her to walk. They also put Lincoln and Raven in chains. Clarke feared for Raven. If she couldn't keep up, they would kill her.

Clarke did the best she could to keep moving despite how tired her body was. She looked ahead at the dark forest and wanted to scream. This would be the longest night of her life.

* * *

**A/N: Hi readers! What did you all think of the Season Finale? I think it's ironic how I ended the last chapter with bellarke splitting and saying "May we meet again" like they did in the finale. I had no idea that was in the finale because I wrote that chapter way before the episode. Anyways I hope you like where the story is going. Only a few chapters left, I'm not sure how many because I'm still working on where I want to break up each chapter but not very many. There will also be an epilogue which I'm writing now. As always, please leave a review if you have the time. They make my day.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Alright Wick. Now what?" Bellamy asked. He and Octavia were listening to Wick talk them through disabling the control panel. It was located around the back about ten feet away from the fence. "Just press the button on the bottom left and it should deactivate." He instructed. Bellamy did as he was told and then looked at the fence. "How do we know if it's off?" Octavia asked. Bellamy grabbed her sword and threw it at the fence. It didn't spark.

"It's off!" Bellamy exclaimed. He thanked Wick and then ran to the front with his sister. They picked the lock of the gate and then opened it. Bellamy looked up the hill and saw around fifty savages chasing after them. He quickly put his headset back on and helped Octavia shut the gate. "How the hell do we turn this thing back on from the inside?" Bellamy screamed. They could hear the savages getting closer. "Hurry Wick!" Bellamy yelled.

"Alright, alright. Look for a control panel similar to the one that was on the outside and do…" The walkie talkie screeched and then went silent. "What happened?" Octavia shouted. Bellamy threw it on the ground. "It's broken. We're on our own. Let's just do everything he told us to shut it off backwards and maybe that will turn it back on." Bellamy suggested. They could hear the savages banging on the wall. It was only a matter of time before they could break it open.

Bellamy frantically worked to turn on the electric fence. Finally, he only had to press one more button. The knob on the gate started to turn. Bellamy pressed down on the button and then heard screams. They could smell burning bodies all around them. He did it.

Octavia embraced her brother and he relaxed in her arms. Now they were truly on their own.

Later on that evening, they made themselves comfortable in one of the four mansions. They were each solar powered and had running water, non perishable food, and electricity. Bellamy relaxed on the clean couch and turned on the tv. The only thing they could watch were old DVDs. Octavia was upstairs taking a hot shower. The home they were in was equipped with four working showers and toilets. It was heaven on Earth.

Bellamy had spent an hour in his shower and only got out because his fingers pruned. After his shower he went into the closets and found tons of clothes that were his size. He put on a clean pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and then he went downstairs.

Octavia came running down the stairs in a pink nightgown. Bellamy laughed because he hadn't seen her like this since she was a little kid. Her hair was damp and cascaded down her back. It wasn't in the grounder braids anymore and her war paint was cleaned off of her face. Bellamy patted on a spot next to him on the couch for her to sit on and she did. He smiled at her and pulled her in close. Bellamy wanted to feel excited about finally finding a safe place, but he couldn't be happy until Clarke was with him again.

"Do you think Clarke made it back to Camp Jaha?" Bellamy asked. He wanted his sisters reassurance that Clarke would be alright. "It's Clarke. She is always okay. Plus she's with Lincoln. He'll keep her safe." Octavia said. That was exactly what Bellamy needed to hear.

"We should get some rest. It's been a long day. I'll be in the second room on the right upstairs if you need me." She said as she stood up. He nodded and watched her walk up the stairs. Shortly after, he found himself falling asleep on the couch. He shook himself awake and then trudged up the stairs. Before going to bed, he peeked in the room his sister was sleeping in and checked on her. She looked so comfortable for once. He noticed that she still slept with her knife next to her. They may be physically safe, but they would never let their guards down.

Bellamy walked down the hallway and crawled into a bed. He pulled the warm sheets over his body and rested his head on the pillow. It felt so nice to be sleeping in a bed, but it was lonely without Clarke. He didn't know how long it would be until he saw her again, if he saw her again. He just tried to relax and allow himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Alaska's men pulled Clarke down the path. She knew they were getting close to Ton DC because she could see the lights from their torches. Raven stumbled as she tried to keep up, but it was no use. She couldn't. The whole group stopped and looked at Raven. She was on the ground cradling her leg.

Alaska hopped off of her horse and approached Raven. "Alaska, don't do this. She can't help it, she's disabled." Lincoln pleaded.

"Taim yu drag raun, taim yu ge ban au." (If you fall behind, you get left behind) Alaska said. She took her knife and sliced it across Raven's throat. Raven screamed until the blood got caught in her mouth. It didn't take her very long to die. Clarke looked away with tears in her eyes.

Alaska mounted onto her horse and started to ride. Clarke ran over to Raven and shut Raven's eyes. "Yu gonplei ste odon." Clarke whispered and then she was tugged away, leaving Raven's lifeless body in the dust.

When they arrived in Ton DC, Clarke was greeted by many angry faces. People seemed to be very confused and angry that she was alive. "Hon Nyko!" (Find Nyko) Alaska demanded. A group of grounders ran off to find him. Meanwhile, Alaska led Clarke up to the tent that used to be Octavia's. Once they arrived. She asked her guards to chain Clarke to the bed. They did as they were told and left. Nyko entered and nodded at the ice queen. "You asked for me?" He said. "Clarke claims to be pregnant. I need to know if that's true." Alaska stated. Nyko nodded and approached Clarke. He did a similar inspection of her as Paion did. After about five minutes. He got up and stood before Alaska. "She's pregnant." He revealed. Clarke sighed in relief and watched Alaska's face go pale.

"So you were telling the truth Clarke of the sky people. This means your life is spared, for now." Alaska said.

"What about Lincoln?" Clarke asked. Alaska groaned. "I won't kill him. I have no reason to." She explained. Clarke felt so much better.

"Look, I need to go to Camp Jaha. My mother is there and she is the best doctor we have. Without her I could lose this baby. Please let me go there." Clarke begged. "Whatever Clarke. You may go there. My men and I will be leaving tomorrow. We will be back in nine months to kill you for your crimes. If you aren't here I will slaughter everyone you care about and then never stop looking for you." Alaska threatened. Then she unchained Clarke and left the tent. Clarke laid back on the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Clarke awoke to Lincoln shaking her. "The people in Ton DC know they cannot kill you because you are with child but that doesn't mean they can't hurt you. We have to go to Camp Jaha, now." He said. Clarke got out of bed and followed Lincoln out the back of the tent. They made their way back to Camp Jaha by noon. The gates were closed, but as soon as Kane spotted Clarke, he signaled for the guards to open the gates.

Abby ran to the entrance and embraced her daughter. "Are you okay?" She asked as she looked Clarke up and down. "Yes I'm fine." Clarke responded. "What are you doing back? It's not safe for you here. Where are Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven?" Abby asked. Clarke lead Abby to the medical tent so they could talk in private. "Mom, I came back because I'm pregnant. Without you, I can't deliver this baby. The only reason I'm still alive is because I'm pregnant. There's some sort of grounder law that you can't kill anyone who is pregnant because it's sacred." Clarke revealed. Abby fell onto the cot and held her head. "You're..You're...Pregnant?" Abby whispered. "How did this happen?"

"I think you know how it happened." Clarke said, trying to lighten the mood. Abby rolled her eyes. "So it's Bellamy's? Where the hell is he anyway?" Abby asked. Clarke sat down next to her mom and placed her hand on her mother's back in an attempt to calm her down. "Yes, the baby is Bellamy's. Bellamy and Octavia continued on to find Lina. If they came back, Alaska would have killed them. I couldn't take that risk, Mom." Clarke explained.

"So where's Raven?" Abby asked. Clarke bit her lip. "She's dead." Clarke said coldly. She didn't want to go into detail. It hurt enough as is.

Abby suppressed tears and kept herself together for Clarke's sake. "Well let's take a look at this baby, okay?" Abby said, changing the subject. She stood up and helped Clarke lie down on the cot. She gently lifted Clarke's shirt up to expose her baby bump. Abby hooked up a monitor to an ultrasound machine. Luckily this device was spared when the ark crashed down to Earth.

Abby moved the ultrasound device around Clarke's stomach and watched the monitor. Clarke was just praying to hear a heartbeat. It took a couple minutes for Abby to find the correct location, but once she did, Clarke could hear the baby's heartbeat. Tears welled up in both of their eyes as they looked at the small baby on the screen. It was beautiful.

"It's a girl." Abby cried. Clarke broke into hysterical tears. She couldn't believe she was going to be blessed with a little girl. "Is she okay?" Clarke choked out. "So far her vitals are perfectly normal." Abby whimpered. Clarke smiled and rubbed the tears from her eyes. Abby regained her composure and dug in a drawer for medicine. "I want you to take these prenatal vitamins and these other pills to ease your morning sickness. I also want you on a strict diet and to limit your exercise." Abby instructed. Clarke nodded and took the medicine from Abby. She couldn't wait to be able to eat again.

The moment was bittersweet. Clarke wished Bellamy could have been there. Then she realized that they had given Bellamy the walkie talkie. Clarke ran off to find Wick. She traveled down several corridors until she reached engineering. Wick was sitting there fidgeting with a radio.

"Damn you're like a cat or something. You have nine lives." Wick joked. Clarke gave him a small smile and walked up towards the radio. "Can I talk to Bellamy?" She asked eagerly. Wick's expression suddenly shifted. "Something happened with the radio on his end. It's busted. I haven't been able to talk to him in twenty four hours." Wick explained. Clarke got flustered. "You've got to be fucking kidding me? Of course!" She yelled. Wick bit his lip and awkwardly continued to work on his radio.

"Bellamy will be fine. He made it to Lina." Wick said. Clarke sighed in relief. If only she could see him again.


	21. Chapter 21

_Eight Months Later_

Bellamy awoke to the smell of pancakes in the kitchen. He smiled and ran down the stairs to greet his sister. "Good morning big brother!" She greeted. He approached her and kissed her on the cheek. Then he grabbed a stack of pancakes and sat down at the table.

As much as he wanted to leave to go back and get Clarke, they were physically trapped inside of Lina. The savages knew they were there and set up a base camp right outside of the electric fence. They believed that this place belonged to them and they would stay there for as long as it took to get inside. Luckily, there was enough food and water to last them a few years. Bellamy listened to the chanting as he scarfed down his pancakes. They tried to intimidate them by making war cries and shouting threats, but Bellamy knew better than to let it get to him.

Octavia set down her spatula and turned on the radio. She put on some old pop music. It was the only genre the person who lived here owned. The music drowned out the chants.

"O, we need to get out of here." Bellamy said as she sat down to join him. "Bell, we've been trying for months. There's nothing we can do unless they suddenly decide to leave." Octavia replied. "Have you checked to see if there is a radio signal today?" Bellamy asked anxiously. "I did Bell, it's radio silence as usual. I tried to tinker with it a few days ago but I think I made it worse." She admitted. Bellamy suddenly lost his appetite. "Octavia, it's been nine months since Clarke got pregnant and I'm not there. What kind of a father am I?" He cried. Octavia came over and hugged her brother from behind.

"I'm sure Clarke will understand. You'll see her again someday." Octavia soothed. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Even you don't believe that…" He muttered. Octavia bit her lip and released her brother. "Look there is no reason to dwell on what we can't control. The only way we are going to see them again is if they come here with an army and wipe out the savages that are guarding this place. I know the odds are highly unlikely, but what's the point of living anymore if we don't have hope? I have to have faith in something. I have faith in Lincoln and Clarke." She replied.

"I just wish we could fix this damn radio so we could know what the hell is going on and warn them about coming here." He murmured. "Clarke's smart. She knows you wouldn't just abandon her. I'm sure once the baby is born and they are both healthy enough to travel, that they will join us here." Octavia said. Bellamy took his plate to the dishwasher and washed his hands.

Bellamy left the kitchen and went up the stairs to find the radio. The only thing he did all day every day was waited by it and prayed that Wick would fix it from his end. He would talk into the radio all day in case Clarke could hear him and tell her about everything. He would tell her how much he misses her and loves her.

"Calling Ark Station, this is Bellamy Blake. Can anyone read me?" He said into the radio. He waited for a few minutes before speaking again. "Clarke, it's been 243 days since I last saw you. I miss you so much. Nothing has changed since the last time I contacted you. It's kind of boring not having to fight for my life in here. However, I just wish the savages would retreat already. I want to see you. Have you had the baby? Is it a boy or a girl? It doesn't matter, as long as he or she is healthy. I can't wait to meet our baby. You're going to be the best mother. I mean, you and I were practically the mother and father of the 100." He spoke. The radio was still silent. He fought back some tears and continued. "I hope you know that I would do anything to be there with you right now. I love you so…" _screeeeeech._

Bellamy pulled the headset away from his head and rubbed his ear. "What the hell was that?" He said to the headset. Then, it went silent again. Bellamy felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe she was getting his messages. That screech was the only sound that came from the radio since he lost contact with Wick.

"I hope that sound meant you can hear me. Anyways, Clarke I will find a way back to you if it kills me. I'm going to bring you here where we can raise our child in safety. I've been thinking about who can live in what houses once we all get down here. There's this beautiful stone house that Octavia and I are currently living in that I think you would love. We can live here and there is already a crib in the third bedroom. Octavia and Lincoln can live in the house next door. Then Raven and Wick can live across the street and maybe Jasper or Monty or Harper or your mom can live in the last house. Well, I better get going. Octavia wants to take inventory on the stuff in the attic. We haven't been up there in a few weeks and we still have tons of boxes to go through. I love you and I will try to contact you again tomorrow. Bellamy out." He said as he hung up the headset.

Octavia was standing in the doorway. She was wearing a red v-neck t-shirt and jean shorts. Her hair was in a french braid that lead into a high ponytail. Ever since they arrived in Lina, Octavia has looked four years younger than she did as the commander. Bellamy wasn't sure how to feel about it. He loved his sister either way, but he was starting to get used to her as a grounder. Either way, she would always be his little sister.

"You ready?" She asked. Bellamy nodded and followed his sister out the door, he didn't look back.

* * *

"Clarke! Let me help you with that!" Jackson shouted as Clarke walked into the medical bay. She was carrying a box of surgical tools. They weren't heavy, but since she was nine months pregnant, everyone was on edge. "Jackson, I've got this." Clarke replied. He didn't listen, he was under strict orders from Clarke's mother to make sure she was resting all day everyday, but that wasn't possible for Clarke. The baby started to kick and she laughed. Jackson took the box and set it down on the table.

"What's so funny?" He asked lightly. Clarke motioned for him to come over and place his hand on her stomach. He felt the baby kick and his face instantly lit up. "She's feisty!" He said. Clarke gave him a small smile, "She gets it from her dad…" She trailed off. Jackson rested his hands on his shoulder.

"And her mother." He added. Clarke nodded and walked over to the box of surgical tools. She opened it and started making surgical packs. "Clarke you really should relax. I know it isn't in your nature, but the baby is due any minute. You need to be fully rested." Jackson suggested. Clarke ignored him. "Where's my mother anyway?" Clarke asked.

"She's in Ton DC tending to a man who got attacked by a panther. It wasn't pretty." Jackson explained. Clarke nodded and felt a pang of pain in her stomach. She doubled over in pain and held her breath. "Are you alright?" Jackson said, rushing over to her. "Yes I'm fine. Don't you have other patients to take care of? I'll let you know if something is wrong." Clarke snapped. She didn't mean to sound so rude, but she was hormonal and agitated about how everyone was treating her. This was why she hated being at camp Jaha. Everyone was always trying to tell her what to do. They treated her like a child.

Clarke stormed out of the med bay and headed for the engineering room. Wick was always in there trying to finish several projects that Raven had started. He was devastated when Clarke broke the news to him, but at the same time they all knew she probably wouldn't have made it through winter. The winter was absolutely brutal. There was a blizzard that buried half of the camp and hypothermia killed fifty percent of Camp Jaha. Luckily, none of the 47 died this winter. It was mostly the adults and children. Clarke was worried about if her daughter would survive next winter, but at least they had a full year to prepare this time.

"Still radio silence. Same as every day. Why do you even keep coming here? He's probably dead." Wick said coldly. Clarke slammed her hand down on the table and glared at him. She yanked the radio away from him and tried to listen for Bellamy. "Clarke, you know I've been working on trying to fix this everyday, but it's just not working I'm sorry." He said. Clarke tried to find words to say to Bellamy if he could hear her.

"Please. I need something. I miss you." Clarke whispered in tears. She listened for a response but heard none. "DAMNIT!" Wick shouted. Clarke looked up at him. He threw one of his projects on the ground. "This damn heater Raven was trying to build doesn't fucking work. I can't figure the damn thing out." He screamed. Clarke bit her lip and kept quiet. Wick fell to the floor and picked up the pieces of the heater.

_Bang!_

Thunder clapped outside and rain began to pour. Clarke clutched onto the radio and then saw a bright flash of lightning. The storm was getting very close. People outside began to run for cover and talk about what they just saw. Another flash hit and sent an electric wave throughout the camp. All power went out for twelve seconds.

_Screeeeeech_

Clarke heard the radio scream. She jumped back in surprise. She could hear some static. Wick jumped up and took the radio from her hand. "The lightning sparked a frequency. I think someone is trying to communicate with us!" Wick exclaimed. Clarke ran over to watch him fidget with the device. "Hurry up! He could stop talking!" Clarke screamed. Wick glared at her, "Now if I can just get the right frequen-"

"I love you and I will try to contact you again tomorrow. Bellamy out." Bellamy's voice said through the radio. Clarke's heart jumped out of her chest. She snatched the radio out of Wick's hand and tried to respond. "Bellamy come in! Bellamy it's Clarke! Please come in!" She pleaded, but there was no response. He was gone.

"Damn it!" Clarke screamed. Another crash of thunder erupted outside. "AHHHHHHH!" Clarke screamed. All this pressure, all this pain. She started to black out. Her stomach felt like it was going to burst. Clarke could barely see through her tears. Wick ran over and picked her up. Clarke couldn't tell what was going on. All she could feel was pain. "Someone find me Jackson stat! It's an emergency!" Clarke heard Wick screaming over the thunder. He ran her outside and they were instantly soaked.

Clarke's body was shaking and her eyes were trying to roll back in her head but she knew she needed to stay conscious. She tried to keep her eyes on the sky. The clouds were black and the rain soaked her pale skin. Her body slumped in Wick's arms as he ran across the camp. Flashes of lightning. The pain was excruciating. "AHHHHHHH!" She screeched. She started to see flashes of Bellamy as she lost consciousness. "BELLAMY!" She screamed before she passed out in Wick's arms in the storm.

* * *

**A/N: I'm getting a lot of reviews about my decision to kill off Raven. It wasn't an easy decision to make but I felt like in typical the 100 fashion, someone needed to die. They couldn't have it easy. Plus I knew it would inspire Wick to fix the radio. Anyways I hope you all like where the story is headed. I know you won't be disappointed by the end. Lot's more bellarke to come in this fic. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

"Bellamy!" Octavia screamed from the attic. Bellamy had gone downstairs for a glass of water when he was stopped by a faint noise coming from the radio. "Bellamy come in! Bellamy it's Clarke! Please come in!" Even after eight months he'd know that angelic voice anywhere. Bellamy dropped his glass of water and it shattered. He ran into the bedroom and scrambled to pick up the radio. His hands were shaking with anticipation.

"Clarke! Clarke! It's me! I'm here!" Bellamy exclaimed into the radio. He released the talk button and listened.

"Bellamy come in! Bellamy it's Clarke! Please come in!"

"Clarke! Can you hear me? Clarke!" Bellamy screamed as he desperately searched the radio for something to fix. He hadn't noticed Octavia was standing in the door frame.

"Is that…" Octavia began.

"Shhh!" Bellamy said. Octavia slowly walked over behind her brother, who was still frantically fidgeting with the radio.

"Bellamy come in! Bellamy it's Clarke! Please come in!"

"Bell…"

"Octavia stop it! I think I almost have this figured out." He yelled. Octavia bit her lip and took a deep breath. Then in one swift motion, she snatched the radio from his hands. Before he could react, she had a pocket knife in one hand and the radio in the other. The knife was pointed at his chest. She felt bad for handling the situation like that, but her brother was going insane. She had to do something.

"Bellamy come in! Bellamy it's Clarke! Please come in!"

Bellamy's who body twinged at the sound of her voice. "Bellamy, I think it's stuck on a loop. She's not actually there. She could have said this five minutes ago or five months ago. I'm sorry Bell…" Octavia whispered. Bellamy slumped into the and he pounded his head on the desk.

"Bellamy come in! Bellamy it's Clarke! Please come in!"

Octavia scrambled to turn down mute the radio, but when she did, what she heard was worse than silence. It was her brother sobbing. Bellamy was strong. Octavia rarely ever saw him shed a tear, but right now, he was hysterically crying into his hands. Octavia set the radio and the knife down on the bed and hugged her brother from behind. He turned around and cried into her chest. Octavia could feel the tears soaking her shirt. Bellamy clinged onto her so tightly she could barely breath. He needed comfort, he needed someone to fill Clarke's void but it was no use.

He couldn't live without her anymore. She was out there in this dangerous world with their baby and he wasn't there to protect them. He felt like his father. Someone who got a woman pregnant and just left for good. Bellamy didn't want his son or daughter to think that he walked out on them. He would never do that. He didn't have a choice, he had to see if Lina was real and if he went back with Clarke he would be dead. He didn't want to miss a single moment. It killed him that he wouldn't be by Clarke's side to watch their child being born. He was there for his mother when she delivered Octavia and he wouldn't trade that moment for the world.

Bellamy jumped out of Octavia's arms and ran to the closet. He pulled out a bag and started stuffing it with clothes and his guns. "Bellamy…"

Bellamy ran out of the room and down the stairs. He raided the pantry for small snacks he could fit in his bag and then he burst out the front door. Octavia chased him down the empty street. He ran all the way to the front gate and then he stopped. The savages were still outside chanting.

Octavia stood a block away from him. He turned around to face her. She stood there with one hand on her hip. "You're smarter than this. You know that if you open that gate, everything we have here is gone and we are dead. Is that what you want? Having you dead isn't helping Clarke or your baby." She rationalized with him. He knew she was right but he couldn't get his legs to move away from the gate.

His sister started to get closer. "Bellamy, I know how you feel. I don't know if Lincoln is alive or dead and I would do anything to see him again but I know we can't right now. The only thing we can do is wait and try to fix the radio. If we can fix it, we can tell Clarke that we are here and then they can come down and meet us with an army. They will wipe out the savages and we will let them in." Octavia said. She was fantastic at strategy, that's what made her such a good commander.

Bellamy let his pack fall to the ground and ran his fingers through his hair. "Ok fine." He agreed. Octavia gave him a small smile and picked up his pack. Then she wrapped her arms around him and helped him inside. Once they were back in the house, Octavia ran to the kitchen to make hot cocoa. There were two boxes of hot cocoa total in Lina. This meant that there were only 24 packets of the mix. For the past view months, Octavia and Bellamy only drink it on special occasions. They want to cherish it, but today is one of those days where they could both use a hot cocoa. While Octavia prepared the drinks, Bellamy ran upstairs to grab the radio.

They wrapped themselves up in blankets, sat on the couch, and drank their hot cocoa. Bellamy looked at the radio up and down for clues, but science was never his strong point. He loved history, but science was hard.

Octavia sat in silence and watched her brother try to figure out the radio. "I know it's hard, but you might need to unmute it." Octavia whispered. Bellamy bit his lip, nervous of the pain that would well up inside of his chest.

"Okay." He replied. He turned the knob, allowing Clarke's voice to come through the speaker.

"Bellamy come in! Bellamy it's Clarke! Please come in!"

The more they listened to it, the more desperate they could tell that she sounded. "Maybe they are working on it from their side and that's how they got to send us this frequency." Octavia suggested. Bellamy shook his head. "No, Clarke wouldn't say just that as a repeating message. This had to have been an accident." Bellamy responded. The more Octavia thought about it, the more she agreed Clarke wouldn't say something so vague like that and set it up to repeat. It had to have been an accident. But what could accidentally cause that?

Not too long after, the siblings fell asleep together on the couch. Octavia, resting her head on her brother's shoulder while he clutched onto the radio. Clarke's voice was faintly repeating in the background.

_Boom!_

Thunder shook the entire house and woke them up. Octavia naturally pulled out her knife and prepared for an attack, but they were safe. She put the knife back in her pocket and headed for the back door. She opened the blinds and looked outside. It was pouring. Bellamy got up and stood next to his sister. He watched the rain soak everything and the lightning light up the night sky. The Earth was such a powerful and strong place.

_That's it._

"Octavia! I think I know what sparked the radio!" He exclaimed. He jumped over the couch and grabbed it and ran for the front door. "What did?" Octavia asked. "Lightning!"

* * *

"Her heart rate is too low! We're losing her! Dammit we're losing her!" Clarke heard as she slipped in and out of consciousness. She didn't want to die like this. Not without reuniting with Bellamy and meeting her baby. "We have to deliver the baby now!" Jackson ordered. Clarke felt many people touching her, but she couldn't move. "Prepare for a cesarean section!" Another medic shouted. Clarke fought to open her eyes. She had to see her baby.

Clarke did everything she could to wake up. "We have nothing to numb it. She's going to feel everything." Jackson yelled. The doctors took belts and tied her down to the table. Clarke's eyes shot open. "She's awake!" Jackson exclaimed. The other doctors continued to prep her for delivery.

"Her heart rate is climbing!" A nurse screamed. Clarke looked around the room. She was in medical, but she couldn't remember how she got here. "You're going to see your baby girl tonight." Jackson said. Clarke fought even harder to stay conscious. "Jackson…" She choked out. She had to make sure she covered all of her bases. "If I don't make it, and Bellamy doesn't returned. Have my mom raise her." Clarke coughed. Jackson bit his lip.

"You're going to make it Clarke." He assured her. She nodded and broke their gaze. "All ready to begin." A medic said. Jackson picked up the scalpel and looked at Clarke for reassurance. He knew this was going to be excruciatingly painful for her. "Just do it!" Clarke gasped. She was already in enough pain from the labor, she would be fine. Clarke could handle pain.

"Making the incision now. Try to stay perfectly still." Jackson said. Just as the blade touched her skin, she heard someone run into the room. It was Jasper and Monty. They ran onto both sides of Clarke and held her hands. "You aren't going to do this alone." Monty explained. Clarke was so happy to see them.

"Alright, here we go." Jackson announced. Clarke could hear her heart beating in her chest. Jasper and Monty squeezed her sweaty hands tightly. The sweat was soaking her face. For the first time in her in a while, she was scared, but she kept her eyes open and watched Jackson slice into her abdomen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain, but she kept her body perfectly still. She watched as her stomach completely opened and Jackson reached his sterile hands inside of her. "Just one minute and I will have her out!" He exclaimed. Clarke clenched her teeth and desperately tried not to move. Suddenly, Jackson's hands began to come out of her stomach. Slowly, a tiny head emerged, followed by her small body. She was covered in blood but she was so beautiful. Clarke was afraid she was dead because she was silent. The whole room waited in anticipation. One of the nurses began to stitch Clarke up.

"Waaaaaaaah!" The baby screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears flooded Clarke's eyes. The whole room burst into cheers and hugged one another. All Clarke wanted to do was hold her daughter. Jackson took a wet cloth and wiped the blood off of the baby. He then checked to make sure there weren't any immediate medical issues. She was perfectly healthy. Monty and Jasper helped Clarke get untied from the cot. Then, Jackson gently placed the child in Clarke's arms. Just Clarke's touch was enough to calm the baby down. She knew she was in her mother's arms. "She's so beautiful." Clarke cried. No one could argue with that. She already had a full head of dark black hair like Bellamy's and tan skin. She was like a mini Bellamy so far and it was breathtaking. Clarke's heart ached. She wished her was there to experience this with them. She wouldn't rest until she reunited with her family.

"Alright everyone, let's leave Clarke alone to rest." Jackson said. Everyone said their goodbyes and left the medical room, leaving Clarke alone with her baby girl.

"Aurora Echo Blake…" Clarke cooed. She bit her lip and thought about Raven. She had to do something for Raven. "Aurora Echo-Raven Blake." She sang. Her baby looked like she was smiling, or maybe she was just seeing things. "I know it's a lot of names, but I'm trying to honor some amazing people." Clarke explained to her. Aurora just rested in her mother's arms. "You've got some stubborn blood, being a Blake and a Griffin." Clarke said. "The world is yours."

* * *

**A/N: So baby Blake is here and Bellamy is one step closer to reuniting with Clarke! I'm thinking of maybe one or two more chapters and then an epilogue. The rest of the story is pretty much done, but if you have any suggestions for a Bellarke reunion or anything else, let me know :) As always, your comments are greatly appreciated and keep me going. Today wasn't such a good day personally, but I'm really happy with this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it too!**


	23. Chapter 23

"I think I did it!" Bellamy exclaimed as he ran inside. Octavia followed him back upstairs to his bedroom. Thunder continued to roar in the background.

"Calling Camp Jaha, this is Bellamy Blake. Please come in." He said anxiously. Then he heard some clicking.

"Holy shit." Wick said on the other line. "Bellamy?" He asked. Bellamy couldn't believe he did it. "Wick! Where's Clarke? Is she okay? Did she have the baby?" Bellamy asked frantically. He was terrified that the radio would stop working again.

"How the hell did you get this piece of shit to work again?" Wick asked. Bellamy rolled his eyes, "Now is not the time Wick! I don't know how long we will have connection."

"Look, the last time I saw her, she was in here and she was in so much pain that she passed out. I caught her and ran her across camp to Jackson and then they locked me out. She hasn't had the baby yet that I know of, but then again, who tells me anything? I'm just some schmuck from engineering." Wick answered. Bellamy instantly felt sick and he had to sit down. Octavia paced behind him and tried to take in the information. "I need you to get into medical and tell me what's happening." Bellamy demanded.

"Dude, no one is allowed in. Monty and Jasper broke in but I haven't seen them since." Wick asked. Bellamy scrambled to find the words. "Well than find a fucking way in! I'd do that for you if it was Raven!" Bellamy said harshly. Wick was silent on the other end.

"Well we will never know that, right? Raven died months ago because of this." Wick stammered. Bellamy felt his heart sink to his stomach. He had no idea Raven was dead. Octavia's face fell. She ran to the radio and took it from Bellamy's hands.

"Wick. Where is Lincoln?" She asked nervously. "Grounder boy is fine. He's in Ton DC." Wick informed her. She sighed in relief. "Please tell him that I love him." She whimpered. "Fine."

Octavia handed the radio back to Bellamy. "Alright if you really want me to find out what's wrong with Clarke, I have to go across camp. We could lose the signal." Wick explained. "We have to take that risk." Bellamy decided. Octavia gave him a slight nod, showing her approval.

"Incase we do please send this message to Clarke. We are inside of Lina and it's safe behind the walls, but we are trapped. The savages are outside of our walls with an army. There has to be at least fifty of them out there. We need you guys to come here with guns as soon as Clarke and the baby are well enough to travel. Once you take them out we will let you in and lock the place back up for good. There are enough supplies to last us for years. It's nothing like we've ever seen before." Bellamy explained. "Copy." Wick replied.

"And Wick?" Bellamy began. He blinked back the tears. "Tell Clarke and the baby that I love them so much." He asked quietly. "Will do." Wick promised.

Octavia pulled up a chair next to her brother and held his hand. She gave him a reassuring look and squeezed his hand.

"Ok I'm gonna put on the headset and walk over to medical to try to get you to Clarke." Wick told them. "Alright. Keep talking to us to make sure it's working." Bellamy instructed.

A few minutes later, Wick began to talk again. "Can you still here me? I'm about halfway there." Wick said. "Yes I can hear you." Bellamy answered. "Just a few more minutes and I'll…"

"Hello? Wick? Hello?" Bellamy frantically yelled into the radio.

"Ok...here...over...Bell...baby...and…" He was cutting out. "No, no no no no!" Bellamy screamed. "Wick!" He said into the radio, but he heard nothing. The signal was gone. Bellamy threw the device across the room. It crashed into a picture from and fell to the ground. Then he slammed his fists on the table and stormed out. "Bellamy! It's going to be okay. We will fix it again like we always do." Octavia said. Bellamy started to throw items around the house. First he smashed a lamp, then a vase, and then some pictures. Octavia couldn't let him do this. She ran across the room and tackled her brother to the ground. He squirmed but Octavia had him pinned down. He was still screaming and thrashing. "BELLAMY CALM DOWN!" She demanded. Sweat poured down his face, his eyes flicked around the room, and his whole body shook rapidly. Octavia took a deep breath and then slapped him straight across the face. It felt like the world had just stopped spinning. Bellamy's body relaxed and he quieted. His eyes locked on his sister but she just stared at the red mark covering his right cheekbone. "Bell…"

"I love her so much O." He whispered. Octavia realized she was still pinning him to the ground so she got up. He didn't move. "And now I might never know what happened to her."

* * *

Clarke slowly awoke from a deep sleep. Having a baby was exhausting. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she instantly looked around for Aurora, but she couldn't find her. A sudden panic washed over her. She tried to jump up but someone was sitting next to her and held her down. She looked over to see her mother smiling at her. "She's fine, she's just over there sleeping." Abby said. Clarke peered over her mother's shoulder and saw her daughter sleeping in a makeshift crib. Clarke instantly relaxed.

"She's beautiful, just like you." Abby whispered, careful not to wake the newborn. Clarke smiled. "So far she has more of Bellamy's features." Clarke replied. "Psh, maybe she has the tan skin, freckles, and hair of a Blake, but she has the eyes of a Griffin." Abby said.

Suddenly, Jackson knocked on the door. Abby allowed him in and immediately ran to Clarke. "Wick is here to see you. He says it's urgent." Jackson told her. "Clarke needs to rest." Abby chimed in. "Mom,"

"No you need to stay relaxed." Abby argued. Clarke rolled her eyes. "Just send him in." Clarke ordered. Jackson looked back and forth between the women. He didn't know whose wrath he was afraid of more. "Mom." Clarke demanded with a stone cold glare. "Fine. He can have five minutes, then you are resting." She compromised. Clarke mouthed a thank you and then sent Jackson out to get Wick.

Wick looked exhausted. He had the radio in one hand and his coat in the other. He glanced across the room at the baby and smiled before approaching Clarke. "What's going on?" Clarke asked. Wick took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "Bellamy made contact, but we lost signal after a few short minutes. However, he gave me some information to share with you." Wick explained. Clarke sat up eagerly.

"He said he made it to Lina and got inside the walls. It's powered by some electric fence that keeps them safe from the outside world. Anyways he said there is enough supplies there to last us a few years. He wants to come up and see you but they are trapped. The savages have an army camping out in front of the walls. They believe that Lina belongs to them and they will stop at nothing to claim it as their own. Bellamy wants us to come down with guns and back up and kill them all." Wick explained. Clarke processed the information. "Wick...I'm not strong enough…"

"I know. We are going to wait until the last possible minute to leave." He explained. "Plus what if they kill her? It's too dangerous." Clarke added.

"Clarke, she isn't safe here anyway. In case you forgot, Alaska is coming back in less than a month." Wick replied. Clarke ran her fingers through her head and pondered her options. "Okay. We leave in one week." She decided. "I'll go get a group together to help us get there." He said. Clarke nodded and let him go, but he stopped in the door frame. "And Clarke, Bellamy told me to tell you that he loves you both very much."

Clarke nodded and let tears fall down her face. She wished she could hear that amazing man actually say it to her again. She missed his voice, his laugh, and every single thing about him. She wasn't complete without him. Her family wasn't complete without him.

She looked over at Aurora and smiled. "You're going to meet your daddy very soon little one."

* * *

**A/N: Almost reunion time! Thank you all so much for your kind words in my comments. I never thought people would love this story as much as they do but I feel so honored. Next Chapter will be up in the near future I promise! **


	24. Chapter 24

"Clarke, there is absolutely no way I'm letting you go on that trip." Her mother argued. Clarke was rocking Aurora. "Can you keep it down? I finally got her to sleep." Clarke hissed. She looked down at her sleeping baby and smiled. "You both are in no way ready to go out into a world full of those...savages." Abby continued on. Clarke rolled her eyes and walked Aurora over to her crib.

"Mom. We don't have a choice, Alaska is on her way down here and when she finds me she will kill me." Clarke argued. "Clarke if you're so desperate to put your life in danger that's fine, but I won't let you put Aurora's in danger." Abby retorted.

"Don't you dare tell me how I can and can't raise my daughter." Clarke said as she got in Abby's face. "I will take her where I feel is best, when I feel is best and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Clarke growled.

"You know what Clarke, fine. Whatever the hell you want, right? That's what your stupid boyfriend taught you." Abby snapped. Clarke almost didn't care that Aurora was sleeping, all she wanted to do was scream. However, she bit her tongue and pulled her mom out of the room.

"How dare you talk about Bellamy like that, and to think I was going to ask you to come with us. Forget it mom. Get out of my way. I'm leaving with my daughter tomorrow." Clarke screamed. She pushed past Abby and slammed the door shut. When she entered. Aurora was still sound asleep. Clarke walked around the room and set up a pack for both of them. Then, she cut up and old shirt and seat belts to make a sling to carry Aurora in. Luckily she was Aurora's food supply so as long as she was alive, her daughter would not starve.

Just as Clarke was finishing packing up her things, Aurora began to stir. She walked over to her baby and lifted her up. "I can't wait for you to meet your daddy." Clarke sang. Aurora nestled up against Clarke. Then, there was a pounding on the door.

"Go away mom!" Clarke screamed. "It's Wick!" The person said. Clarke walked over to the door and let him in. He looked frantic. "We have to go now. Alaska is here, outside of the gate. She's early. Come on!" He revealed. Clarke couldn't believe it, Alaska was early. "Abby is out there distracting her but it won't last long. We have to go." Wick said. Clarke gently placed her daughter in the sling and then wrapped the strap around her body. It cradled Aurora net to Clarke's chest.

"Wait! We need guns, and lots of them!" Clarke added as they ran out the door. Wick reached into his pocket and pulled out two guns. "Granted, I don't know how to use one of these but hey, at least I will look badass." He joked.

Wick made sure to run ahead of Clarke and check if the coast was clear. The grounders from the ice nation were already starting to enter the camp. Civilians cowered in corners as grounders barged into their tents and looked for Clarke.

Wick helped sneak her out the back of the building. Off in the distance, Clarke could see the remaining 47 in the woods. They were all armed and lead by Lincoln. Monty and Jasper were standing at the fence. They must have powered it down.

The boys helped Clarke through the fence and then they followed. They had to run a few yards through an open field and then they were in the woods. Clarke clutched onto her daughter with one arm and her gun in the other.

"She's getting away!" A grounder shouted. Shots began to fire at the teens. The 47 noticed and ran out of the woods. They fired shots at the grounders who were trying to get out the back of the fence. Jasper, Monty, and Wick shielded Clarke and the baby with their bodies as they ran. Clarke turned around and fired some shots in between the boys heads.

Members of the guard came from behind the grounders and created a distraction. Clarke locked eyes with Lincoln and ran towards him as fast as she could.

"Dammit!" Wick yelled. He had an arrow sticking out of his ankle. "Keep going we are almost there!" Monty coached. Wick limped all the way to the forest. Once she reached the 47, the group pushed her into the middle of them. Then, they all ran together. They ran for miles and miles until they couldn't hear the ice nation anymore. Clarke knew that the ice nation would know exactly where they were going so they had to just keep moving. It was only a matter of time before Alaska showed up with reinforcements.

"Why are you all doing this?" Clarke asked them. Everyone stopped for a minute to grab some water. Harper came up to her and rested a hand on Clarke's shoulder. "Wick told us you needed an army and an escort to get to Bellamy. It's the least we could do after you risked your ass to save us from the mountain." Harper explained. A roar of "Yeahs" erupted from the crowd of teens. Clarke felt humbled.

"Now come on, let's get you and Aurora home."

* * *

_One week later._

Bellamy woke up the same way he did every morning. Octavia made breakfast, he took a shower, and then he anxiously waited by the radio for a response that would never come. The savages would try to intimidate them, and he would miss Clarke. Life sucked.

After breakfast, he decided to go for a run outside. He tried to tune out the savages but it was no use. They were determined to make themselves heard. Suddenly, everything fell silent for a split second. Bellamy stopped running and listened. "ATTACK!" He heard someone yell from far away. Screams and war cries erupted from all around him, but Bellamy couldn't see anything past the wall.

Guns fired rapidly. There had to have been an army out there. Octavia ran out of the house and listened to the sounds of gunfire and screaming. Her eyes instantly lit up. "Bellamy, they are here!" She exclaimed. "Clarke and Lincoln are here!"

Bellamy ran for the front gate, but his sister chased after him. "We have to go out there and help!" He screamed. "No! Bell we can't risk losing this place to the savages. We have to wait until this battle is over. There are some battles you just can't fight." Octavia persuaded him.

It was so difficult for him to grasp the fact that Clarke was probably out there with his daughter in the middle of a warzone. If anything happened to them, he could never forgive himself. The battle started to move closer to the fence. Bellamy could hear bullets bouncing off of the metal fence.

The fight went on for several hours. Bellamy and Octavia patiently waited for someone to tell them that it was safe to open the gate. Night fell, and flashes of the last gun shots lit up the night sky.

Finally, there was silence. Bellamy waited by the gate for the cue to open it. "Bellamy. All clear!" Wick's voice announced. Bellamy ran over to the keypad and disabled the electric fence. Then he held the button to open the gate.

Bellamy stood directly in front of the gate, holding his sister's hand as it slowly opened for the first time in nine months. His whole body was exploding with happiness. Before his eyes were the 47, lead by Wick and Lincoln. They were all bloody and sweaty, but they looked relieved. Around them, were the bodies of the savages. They stood still, staring at Bellamy and Octavia.

Octavia ran to Lincoln and allowed him to pick her up. He spun her around and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around him and didn't let go. Bellamy looked for Clarke but he couldn't see her. Suddenly, the crowd of teens parted in the center. Bellamy stood and waited to catch a glimpse of her blonde locks. Then, he saw her.

Clarke was standing in the center of them all holding their baby. She couldn't move when she saw Bellamy. It felt unreal to her. He slowly walked towards her and as he got closer, he could see the tears in her eyes. "Clarke?" He asked. He could barely believe that she was there. Plus she looked prettier than he remembered. She nodded and looked down at their daughter. She was unharmed.

Bellamy's world seemed to just come together. Everything was where it needed to be. Clarke smiled at Bellamy.

"I'm home." She cried. Bellamy pressed a kiss against her lips and got lost in her. She tasted better than he remembered. Everyone around them began to clap and holler at the reunion. Then, Bellamy pulled away from her to look at their daughter. "It's a girl?" He asked through tears. Clarke nodded happily. "Yeah and she's perfect. Aurora Echo-Raven Blake." Clarke announced. She gently placed the child in Bellamy's strong arms. Aurora seemed even smaller when Bellamy held her.

She looked just like him besides having Clarke's piercing green eyes. Bellamy hadn't held a baby since Octavia was born. He felt so much love radiating from this innocent human. He gently placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. Then, he held Aurora with one arm and grasped Clarke's hand with the other. He slowly led them through the gate. Clarke looked surprised. This was definitely not what she expected Lina to be, but it was perfect.

"Welcome home, Clarke."


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Four Years Later..._

"Aurora slow down!" Bellamy called out to his daughter. She ran out the door and down the street. Clarke followed closely behind her with Bellamy. As they ran, Clarke turned her head to face Bellamy and let out a laugh. His serious expression instantly changed to a smile. Then they looked ahead and watched their daughter's wavy brown hair bounce as she took off down the street. Clarke looked to her left and saw Octavia sitting on her front porch with Lincoln. She smiled to acknowledge them and then she continued to sprint after her daughter.

They could hear Aurora laughing as she ran towards Monty, Harper, Jasper, and Miller. They were playing catch in the front lawn of the fourth house. Jasper noticed Bellamy and Clarke trying to catch up, so in one quick swoop, he picked Aurora up and placed her over his shoulders. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Uncle Jasper!" She exclaimed.

"Hey kiddo. I'm gonna let you in on something." He said as he placed her back down on the ground. "Your mommy and daddy used to be able to run as fast as you. They were so cool. They fought bad guys together like the heroes in your books." He said. Aurora looked back at her parents who were almost there. They ran towards her hand in hand.

Once they reached her, Bellamy picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Uncle Jasper said that you and mommy used to fight bad guys and that you saved the world! I want to save the world just like you some day!" Aurora exclaimed. Bellamy chuckled and looked to Clarke.

"I want to hear the story about how you and mommy met and saved the world!" She whined. Bellamy set her down and held one of her hands while Clarke held her other hand. They had never told Aurora the story before, so Bellamy looked to Clarke for reassurance that it was okay. She nodded.

Aurora looked back and forth between her parents in anticipation. Bellamy saw the rest of the 47 emerging from their houses and called them over. "Hey everyone, Aurora wants to hear the story of us. You guys want to help me tell it?" He announced. Everyone ran over eagerly and took a seat outside of Bellamy and Clarke's house. Aurora sat in Harper's lap while Fox and Octavia braided her hair. She loved all of the attention she always got. It was as if she had 47 aunts and uncles. 49 if you include Wick and Lincoln. Everyone loved her. She had all of the positive attributes from her parents.

Bellamy gave Clarke a kiss and then began to tell the story, "Alright baby girl, here's the story of the hundred…"

* * *

**A/N: *Cries* it's over! Bellamy and Clarke are safe with their friends and their daughter. Yay for happy endings! I want to sincerely thank everyone who has supported and followed this story through the end. It means so much to me. This was so much fun to write and I hate that it's over, but I will be writing a new fic soon! Any prompts or ideas you'd like to see PLEASE inbox me or let me know in the comments. May we meet again :)**


End file.
